My Antonio
by lai-shai
Summary: Going against everything in his strict, Catholic upbringing, Lovino has fallen desperately into love and lust for his family's Spanish stable boy, Antonio.
1. Desiderio

**A.N. Ok, so I PROBABLY shouldn't be writing this, but the idea struck me and I really really really wanted to write a fic on it. I shouldn't be doing this because…I have an unfinished GerIta fic out…oh well! It'll get done. As always, please R&R!**

**18th**** century Italy**

_For as long as I can remember, Feliciano has been Grandpa's favorite. He's been everyone's favorite for that matter. Being the first born, I've always thought that I would get some type of recognition or honor. No. Everyone loves Feliciano. I never show it, but it hurts._

_Always being silently reminded of how you're always second best. I could never live up to my brother's cheerful and faithful persona. Charming everyone around him with his smile, while I just stand beside with a damn frown on my face._

_I've never really had the chance to call something my own. Yes, material possessions, but nothing in the sense of a person. Like love. That's why I could never let Feliciano near Antonio. My Antonio._

"Fratello, hurry! I want to ride our horses before lunchtime!" Feliciano called out to me as he ran ahead.

I rolled my eyes then muttered a "_bastardo"_ before setting off after him.

Every Sunday, after Mass, Feliciano and I would ride our horses (courtesy of our Grandpa) for hours through the forest just beyond our home.

We were a wealthy family, yes. And a religious one, also. This was the most difficult thing for me. Growing up with a strict Catholic background, homosexuality was extremely frowned upon.

I never thought this would be such an issue until Antonio came along.

Grandpa hired him as our stable boy less than a year ago. He was gorgeous and delicious. I wanted him so badly the very first time I saw him. His tanned skin, ruffled brown locks, striking green eyes, seductive smile, and desirable body made him all the more irresistible.

He was from Spain, the country of passion, and poor as a church mouse. No family or friends. Just Antonio.

From that day on, I vowed to have him. To seduce him, to love him. Every chance I got, I would block Feliciano from him. I still do, in fear that he will again take something from me.

"Here, go out to the. forest already and I'll bring our horses, _si_?" I asked him once we had reached the stables.

"_Si, fratello!_ Don't be too long!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go!"

Finally, he was gone.

I rush of excitement took over me as I started to walk into the stables, just seeing his face could be enough to set me off, as embarrassing as that sounds. I had to keep my composure, though. I couldn't let him believe I was weak and couldn't handle things.

As I turned the corner, there he was. He had a sack of oats over his right shoulder, tiny beads of sweat fell down from his forehead, he panted slightly and licked his lips.

"Nnnng," I breathed, biting my bottom lip slightly, the sight was so strangly…erotic. But all he was doing was carrying a fucking sack of oats!

He looked up from his concentration and saw me staring at him. Rather than ask why he smiled then said, "_Hola,_ Lovino! Come to get the horses again?

I was almost in a daze, but snapped out quickly and answered, "Y-yes."

As he turned and went to retrieve the horses, I glanced down at him. His tight, brown pants made it so prominent and…wonderful.

His ass.

Perfectly rounded and fit. I just wanted to touch it so badly dammit! It's like he's always teasing me, but he never realizes it. My heart pounded and pulse quickened, I knew my face had to have resembled that of a sweet, ripe tomato.

I wondered what it would be like for him to touch me with his rough, nimble hands. To kiss me with his smooth, full lips. To pound into me with his big….you know.

I tried to look cute. Flirtatious. But I knew I was failing. I bit my index finger slightly and kept my eyes lustily fixated on him. Watching every movement, every muscle in his beautiful body move. It was a miracle and a blessing that I didn't become hard then and there. I would have died of embarrassment.

"Here you are!" he came back with the two horses.

I didn't even like the stupid beasts, but I would pretend to for his sake. To come back as often as I could and see him. To try and be with him as much as possible. To have a small hope in my life.

As he turned again to resume his work, I suddenly said something to him, "You know, it isn't good to over work yourself. I wouldn't want you to get hurt or worse," I slowly licked my lips gently blinked my eyes.

He chuckled then picked up the sack once more.

"Don't worry about me, I can manage."

I swear in those single moments after he spoke, I saw a wink. I know I did. I hoped I did. Even if my failed attempts of being seductive and desirous did not work, I still knew he wanted me.

At least I think he does.

**Desiderio - Desire (Italian)**

**A.N. Yay, A Spamano fic! Romano is a little angst, but oh well. Yeah, so probably around chapter 3 or so I'll have sex. Or they'll have sex. Whatever. Please R&R and tell me how I'm doing! Reviews make my day :D **


	2. Lussuria

**A.N. Thank you all sooooo much who reviewed/favorited/are following this story :D I didn't think people would like it . so I had a little bit of time on my hands so I decided, what the hell I write another chapter. This time, I'll try not to make Lovi so OOC. Yes, there is a lot more cursing from him. I hope it isn't too terrible. R&R.**

I paid not a single bit of attention to Feliciano as we rode through forest's trail. I really couldn't care less about what he was rambling on so damn long about. It always had something to do with sleeping, pasta, or meeting some bitch in town and captivating her in his stupid ways.

"…she was so cute and pretty, I tell you! She-"

"Yeah, yeah. That's nice, Feli." I said, dazed and randomly spurting out words to try and shut him up, or at least think I was paying attention to him.

He frowned, "Ve…fratello, are you listening to me? I-is something wrong?"

When I didn't answer his annoying pleas for attention, he turned his horse sharply to block me off from moving any further. My horse rose on it's hind legs instantly and began to neigh and snort, catching me off guard. That fucker made me fall off my horse.

"S-shit, _idiota_! Feli, what the hell was that for?" I yelled at him as I got to my feet once more.

He was shaking and eyes tearing up, then he muttered out, "I-I'm sorry, Lovi! Really, I am! I just w-wanted to talk w-with y-you. You s-seem worried."

I sighed. Of course something was the matter, but I was not about to tell my baby brother how I was lusting after our stable boy. Fuck no. I could barely even admit it to myself.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I'm just…tired." I lied.

He smiled his trademark, carefree smile then exclaimed, "Yay! Well this is good to hear! Since you're tired, would you like to head home? I'm sure Grandpa is expecting us for dinner now."

For once, my brother had a good idea in his empty head.

As always, I took our horses back. Without consent from Feliciano, I just sent him on his way home. I did not want him to bitch at me again for taking so long. I had things to do. At first as I walked into the stables, I couldn't see him. I could not find that bastard anywhere! I felt more heart-broken then angry, believe it or not. As weak and dependant as that sounded, it was true.

I pouted then stomped the two stupid beasts over to their stable. After they had been put away, I turned around then was suddenly and forcefully pressed into a stiff, warm figure. It was Antonio. The force of the impact was so strong that it knocked both of us over into the thick pile of hay a few inches away. I yelped then hung on, closing my eyes until I felt a thud.

"_Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK…" _My mind screamed over and over again. I had landed on top of him. Our bodies pressed so closely together. One of my legs had somehow been pushed between his, so my knee was pressed up into his crotch. And I felt…it.

I didn't utter a word. Only panted slightly and stared down below me. His eyes were still closed, lips slightly parted, chest heaving up and down. I had clung onto the front of his flimsy , white shirt which made the space between us even closer. A temptation came into my mind. A manipulative temptation, but it would be played off as innocent of course.

In one swift movement, I bucked my hips forward against his own, and pressed my lips to his, just barely. His eyes shot open instantly, those gleaming emeralds burning into my soul. A faint blush appeared on his face and I began to feel something prominent and stiff press into my knee.

"_Damn…did I do that? He sure gets turned on easily…"_ I said to myself as I realized what the 'prominent and stiff' thing was.

_Dio,_ I never wanted to leave him. Our bodies fit so perfectly together, and felt amazing at that. His arms, those hands, had somehow ended up behind me. Wrapped loosely around my waist, slowly and slowly going down until they were right on my…

"I-I'm sorry. _Por favor,_ I didn't mean too." He said softly, helping himself and myself up from the hay.

We both brushed ourselves off, both of our blushes still painted on our stupid, horny faces. I had just had the worst cock-block of my life. I was so sure that he was going to take me. I was so anxious and willing…and hopeful. Damn him. Damn him and his sexy, irresistible self. How was he so dumb? I give him so many signs!

"Y-you should be sorry, _bastardo._ I could have died."

He smiled then chuckled softly. He ruffled his hair as he looked down onto the ground uneasily. I noticed his shifting of feet and couldn't help but smirk at his inconvenience.

"Well, I see I should leave you alone for a while. _Ciao, Antonio."_ I whispered hoarsely, my own lust and desires setting in.

"Lovi, slow down. You're acting as if you haven't eaten in days." Grandpa chided me as I devoured my pasta as fast as I could.

I ignored his words and continued to eat, trying to finish my meal quickly so I could be occupied wit better and more important things. After my last bite was consumed, I shot up from the table, and raced out of the dining hall.

"_Grazie, Grandpapa! Ciao, bueno notte!" _I called out as I made a mad dash through our never ending hallways, up the marble stairs and into my room.

I sighed as I entered and shut the door behind me, locking it as well. I didn't particularly want the risk of any unwanted fuckers during "my time".

"_A-antonio, nnngh! P-por favor!" _My gasps and pants filled the room as I thought of him.

I grasped my weeping, solid member and began to pump faster and faster, imagining my hands were replaced with his. One hand traveled to my chest.

"_O-oh, n-not there!" _Groaning, I began to pinch and tweak my nipple, alternating erratically.

My thoughts ran wild. I thought of him flipping me over onto my stomach, ass stuck into the air just waiting to be claimed. I followed the same notions as my thoughts had played out. I stuck a pillow between my aching need and the bed. I replaced the hand that was wrapped around my dick into my mouth and began to slowly suck on the fingers.

Closing my eyes in pure bliss, I thought of Antonio forcing his fingers into my mouth, coating each one with a thick layer of saliva, then taking them out and slowly guiding them to my entrance.

"_Aaa-ahh! Antonio! P-put it in!" _I called out desperately, almost being thrown over the edge.

A sound _slap _sounded throughout the room as I smacked myself on the ass, as Antonio would to punish me for being such a naughty and needy boy. My slick fingers traced around my entrance, teasing me, causing me to whimper . He would make me suffer. Slowly prodding me with his thick, hot manhood until I begged him to fuck me. Without further hesitation, I slid three fingers inside in one swift movement.

"_Aaa-aahhh! A-antonio! Y-yes! Si! Faster, harder, por favor!" _I moaned and yelped as my mind once again ran rapid.

I thrust erratically into the pillow below me, grinding my hips, spreading my legs farther apart. I raised my ass higher into the air and shoved my fingers more fervently into my tight heat, until suddenly they brushed against one single spot that me almost scream.

"_T-there! A-again! R-right there!" _I called out, hitting the spot over and over again, small, vulnerable tears ran down my face as my climax was hit.

"_Mmmm~ Antonioooooo~" _Moaning his name one last time before I fell back down onto the bed.

I was tired as fuck. My body was limp, my head reeling, and eyes drooping. I crawled into my comforter and closed my eyes once again.

"_Antonio…si, ti amo,"_ I mumbled before sleep decided to take over.

Tomorrow, I had plans. I had things to do. I also had a certain Spaniard to visit.

**Lussuria - Lust (Italian)**

**A.N. Yay for masturbation and surprise boners. Soooooo yes, this is where the rated M kicked in, and next chapter with have da smex. Hot smex. Oh yeah (I hotpe). I feel like I failed at that last scene. I tried to make it sexy, oh well. If I didn't, I didn't. I finished this at about 2 o'clock so there might be some errors, but that's ok. As always, please R&R :D**


	3. Passione

**A.N. Thank you once again for all of your lovely reviews! And thank you to everyone else who has favorited/is following this fic :) So, yes. This is the smex. The sweet smex. Before I go into it, you may think Romano is a little OOC during the sex, but it's only because I wanted to describe it as a beautiful and wonderful thing...as gay as that sounds. I know I'm lame.**

**R&R!**

Grandpa was taking Feliciano out to paint today. Good. I didn't care what that old bastard or whiny bitch did today. I know it's only to get back at me for completely ignoring them the evening before while eating. I can't paint worth a damn anyway. Too many things are on my mind anyways for me to care about something as meaningless as an outing with my family.

Due to the things that took place only yesterday, Antonio has been the only thing on my mind. Then again, when is he not? Dammit. All of this is just too frustrating. I don't understand how he can be such a damn, fucking clueless bastard about everything! Yesterday could have been perfect, but he just brushed me off. Idiot.

I don't even feel like trying today. What's the point? He'll only smile or casually tempt me when I desperately try to seduce him. Then I'll be forced to race back home and relieve my sexual tension. It will only make me think of him more, and want him more. To be with him more. To have him touch me and make love to me for hours and hours on end. I wanted him to love me.

I left the house undetected by everyone. None of our servants nor housemaids even suspected that I might have left the comforts of my lonesome bed. The gloomy, depressing overcast didn't even phase me as I walked into that damn forest. I walked farther than I ever had before. Trying to get lost and forget about my stupid problems, but that was no use, nothing could ever go as I plan.

"Lovino! H-hey, Lovi!" that fucking voice called out to me.

I rolled my eyes and inwardly cursed as I turned around to see him running up to me. His stupid, gleaming bastard face, smiling and whatnot. I made me sick that someone could be so beautiful, but such a fucking idiot at the same time. I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck out one of my hips slightly, such a bitchy position, but I thought it was appropriate for this situation.

"Yes?" I asked him dully.

When he had finally reached me, he smiled. He was panting and I could smell the musty scent of sweat on him. I tried to take in the smell as much as I could without his suspicion. It was a smell I could go on smelling for years. It was _his_ specific scent. The one only Antonio could produce. The only one that could make me have these feelings and yearn for something _so much_ that it hurt. It made me almost forget that I was trying to be annoyed with his presence.

"What are you doing out here alone? ¿_Dónde está Feliciano_?" he asked me briskly, looking around for my damned brother eagerly.

I blushed. How dare he mention my bastard of a brother in front of me. "_B-bastardo_! Why do you care? He's out today!" I averted my eyes away from his face, face again growing red and flustered at my sudden outburst.

"Oh...I see." He mumbled, biting his lip slightly and looking at the autumn leaf covered ground.

Dammit! He is adorable! Even when he mumbles...such an idiot I am. The whole situation did give me hope, though. Maybe he was interested in me. He wouldn't stop me in the middle of the forest for no reason at all now would he? Obviously was concerned for my safety...or Feliciano's safety. Goddammit. Just thinking of how much brother could ruin every bit of this angered me. No, it wasn't even fucking anger. It was hopelessness and frustration. And jealousy. Antonio hasn't even spoken to Feliciano more than a few times since he arrived here. I wouldn't allow _more _than a few times. No way.

Before any other talk of Feliciano or my nerves could be even more aggravated, I felt something prick my nose. A raindrop. A fucking raindrop. Then another, and another, and another until they started to come down in thick sheets on the both of us. At first I didn't move, wanting to see what Antonio would do, but then I realized that _he _was waiting on _me _to make the first move. I groaned loudly then suddenly sprung forward and grabbed his slick wrist.

"Gyah! _S-stronzo, _don't just stand here in this downpour!" I yelled at him as I made a run through the blurred forest to some sort of shelter. Any shelter.

With the autumn air and thick, pelting rain I thought I wouldn't make it. I had never been required to show such physical endurance, so naturally my wimpy ass of a body began to shut down. I slowed down, my vision becoming hazy and head throbbing. Not to mention, I was basically dragging that fucking bastard all the way to who knows where. The last thing I can completely remember is falling, but I never felt the thud.

He caught me.

The first thing I woke up to was the sight of Antonio. His figure was perfectly drawn out in the dim light of the lamp he had lit. His beautiful, sun-kissed, shirtless figure. I could see every contour and muscle of his back as he flexed his arms above his head in a stretch. I was so thankful that he had done away with that stupid white shirt of his. Now I could fully see him. I was one step closer to seeing every _bit_ of him.

The rain was still coming down in thick, unceasing sheets. I could hear the tiny droplets pattering off the roof of the stable to the ground. Thunder rumbled gently, and an occasional flash of lightening would burst through the small window of the stable. I was placed in the same batch of soft hay that Antonio and I fell into only yesterday. Where I had kissed him gently and slowly pressed myself to him. How can I forget that?

My hair, face, and clothes were damp. As I sat up, I could feel some raindrops fall from the strands of my hair onto my pants. Nothing was indicated that I had passed out. I felt fine dammit! My head no longer throbbed, my vision was not blurred, and my limbs were not shaking and pale. He was thinking of my. I noticed that now. His shirt that had been stripped of his body was now draped across me, completely dry. When I realized this, I grabbed it and brought it to my face. The normal thing to do would have been to wipe my dripping face and hair, but that's not what I did.

I took in a long, intoxicating sniff of the shirt. It felt so odd. To get to this point ever, I thought I would have maybe had to steal his shirt to ever hold it so closely. It was given to me freely, without any pathetic begging or pleading. He didn't need this damn shirt anyway, he looked _much _better without it constricting him.

I made the idiotic mistake of groaning when I took in the scent, my cheeks once again becoming heated and red, my arousal heightening my the second. Then, that Spanish idiot turned around to face me, just smiling, teeth gleaming and face bright.

"I see you're awake now." He smirked, staring down at me with half-lidded eyes as I held his shirt close to my face.

I was eternally grateful that the lighting in the stable was not strong enough for him to detect the growing heat and color to my cheeks. I threw the shirt back to the laughing bastard with regret, I really wanted to keep that shirt.

"S-shut up, asshole. I was...cold." I lied. I'm such an awful fucking liar. I averted my eyes away from his to another stack of hay by my side. Thank God those God-awful beasts weren't here with us. Grandpa and Feliciano had taken them out. Just as expected, and just as I had hoped.

Antonio caught his shirt, but failed to put it back on. When I finally had enough courage to turn my gaze to his own again, I was greeted with a pair of gleaming, emerald eyes.

"W-what the hell?" I gasped, jumping back a little at the sudden closeness. Dammit, it wouldn't have been so bad if I would have seen it coming!

"Oh, Lovino! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, _amigo_." He apologized sincerely, offering me a hand.

I couldn't be mad at him anymore. I accepted his hand and was gently raised from my lying position into a more upright, seated one...only inches away from his face. The thing that had struck me at that moment was what he had called me. Amigo. Friend. Just a friend. No, I didn't expect him to call me his lover or anything more, but was that _all _that I am to him? A friend? Dammit, I always feel like I over think these things. I allow myself to be put into self-depression and anxiety over something as meaningless as another boy.

Now that I think about it, he isn't just some other boy. He is Antonio, and I feel like I have every right to worry over him because I...I...I...

"About yesterday...I-I'm sorry about...w-what I did...it's just that..." I began to say to him, looking away, the memories flooding back into my memory.

"No, don't be sorry. It was all an accident, _si_? I understand." He to reassure me with a smile.

But it wasn't reassuring. No, it wasn't an accident. I meant for every bit of that to happen. Yes, I did. How could he not see this? How? Why me? As all of these damned thoughts came into my mind, I felt hot, thick tears stream down my face.

"N-no! Y-you don't understand! These feelings I have...they aren't normal!" I yelled. My emotions had gotten the better of me this time. I rarely cried, and almost never was it in front of others. Especially Antonio. Now he can see what a big, pathetic child I am.

"Lovi, w-what are you talking about-"

I picked my head up and looked at him pleadingly. "Can't you understand? Don't you see? I love you, Antonio!"

I didn't even want to see the outcome. I felt as though I had just made the biggest fucking mistake of my life. I'm such an idiot. I really am. Who was I to go on admitting my love to him? These thoughts only made me cry harder. But before I even had time to run away or hide forever, my face was seized by two hands and our lips connected.

He kissed me softly and lovingly. One gentle peck at a time. His eyes were closed, while mine stared wide and confused. _What the hell is he doing...k-kissing me?_ I asked myself. My mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. Only in the depths of my most wonderful imaginations could this ever come true. Now, this bastard had made my dreams a reality.

My whole body became stiff while his slowly leaned forward against mine. He pulled away slightly then pressed his forehead against mine. I blinked in shock at him. He looked at me with lusted, green eyes and a slick smirk. Fuck, he was beautiful.

"What, did you not think I didn't know how you felt about me? I've known now for a while, Lovi. The way you always saunter in here, looking my way, thinking I can't see you. How you always look at me, that passion and lust in your eyes." He said softly.

Dammit, did I really look like that? He could tell? Such a bastard! This whole time I thought he didn't notice me at all.

Before I had any time to retort to his comments, his breath was lingering just beside my ear, then he whispered, "And you know what else, Lovi?"

I shook my head, words incapable of escaping my mouth.

He chuckled, "_Te __amo._"

"_B-bastardo..._" I moaned before capturing his lips once more.

It took my mind only a few moments to establish what had just happened, but it took my body no time to. I tangled my fingers within his beautiful, soft locks as we explored every inch of each others mouths slowly and sensually. Our tongues dancing passionately together, bodies pressed together as lust slowly took over.

Rain still came down, almost stronger than before. It didn't matter, all I could care about in that single moment was him, Antonio, and how amazing he was causing me to feel. I was slowly pushed down onto the soft hay once more. He parted from me again, leaving me pissed off and aroused. Not a very wise combination. He straddled my hips as he got up and ran his hand gently down my tear-stricken face.

"Lovi, _por favor, _let me make love to you, _si_?" He whispered huskily, panting slightly and slowly grinding his hips against mine.

I moaned softly, there was no way in hell I could say no.

"_Si,si, _Antonio." I groaned back.

I didn't take long for both of our clothes to be torn off in a passionate and lusted frenzy. I looked away from him as he took in the sight of my naked body. I never felt right with the idea of somebody looking at me completely naked. Without any protection or guard. Just all vulnerability, and that was exactly what I was reduced to.

"A-Antonio, p-please don't stare," I whispered. My amateur pleads sounded like something coming from a nervous little bitch! Something Feliciano would say, but I suppose one's entire character may change during circumstances such as these.

His lips I could feel in the crook of my neck, nipping and kissing fully. I couldn't stifle my moans or whimpers as he did so. I lost all of my self control.

"No, Lovi, your body is beautiful. Do not ever think it isn't, or that you aren't, _mi amor_." His words easing my tension, yet heightening my need.

His lips traveled lower, sucking here and there, leaving his mark, until he reached my chest. His expert fingers and mouth worked fucking wonders on my nipples, licking, sucking, pinching, feeling them.

"Nnngh! Oh, Antonio" I moaned against him. With every passing second, I grew anxious and impatient. My need growing stronger. That fire in the pit of my stomach burning fiercer.

Finally, I gave into his touches and arched my back slightly as I cried out. Jolts ran up and down my spine as his arousal was rubbed against my own. He gasped then started to slowly press back down again and again.

"A-Antonio!" I cried out, almost nearing my climax.

"Mmm, Lovi, y-you feel so good," He panted, rubbing even faster.

Something caught me off guard instantly as his hand shot up and grabbed my curl. Visions of white clouded my eyes and I gave a desperate whimper as the pure bliss shot through my entire body. I clutched onto him more desperately and kissed him fully.

"A-Antonio, I-I need you now," I cried out once more, tears of pained arousal streamed down my face. I fucking hated to be this much like a whimpering little baby, but he made me this way. He made my emotions so hard to control. Yet, I didn't really mind if he saw me now. Perhaps in a few hours, but not now.

He returned back to my neck, devouring it mercilessly as I threw my head back and begged for more. _Dio, _I wasn't sure I could take much more of this. I just needed him. The way I always imagine him when I'm alone and horny in my bed at night.

He pulled away, panting with a thin layer of sweat glistening off of his body.

"Lovino, are you sure you want to do this?" The sincerity in his voice was irreplaceable.

I knew he meant it. I knew he was concerned for me and it wasn't only about him. He actually did love me, that bastard.

"_Si, _Antonio."

He smiled, then kissed me once more. As we parted once more, his lips had been replaced with three long fingers. I knew what to do and did it with a constant and deepening blush. I coated each finger in thick saliva, as disgusting as that sounds. I could hear Antonio moan above me, which only fueled my reasoning to suck harder. I released his fingers with a resounding _"pop" _then apprehensively spread my legs.

I gulped when I saw him lick his lips."_I-idiota, _j-just do it already!" I pleaded.

"Right," He sighed.

Before I could say anything else, I felt one of the slick fingers being pressed into my entrance. I gasped then groaned at the sudden intrusion. His fingers were much longer than my own. I quickly became adjusted, then he stared to press another finger into me. This one wasn't so bad, I began to whimper and wiggle in anticipation for what I knew would be the hardest one to endure.

The third was slipped swiftly into me, and that's when I let out a quiet sob.

"Shh, Lovi, it's alright." He whispered to me, moving the fingers freely inside of me, searching for that specific spot that would make me forget any trace of pain or discomfort.

"J-just get on with it, I n-need _you_, Antonio!" I panted. I knew the pain would subside once he himself entered me.

When he deemed it ready, he pulled the fingers out and placed his hands on my knees, spreading them apart farther. When I felt his member prod my entrance, I gasped and turned to meet his gaze. It was about to happen. We would become one. I wanted this so badly. I needed this so badly. My eyes swelled up with tears once more and I gripped the hay below me.

"Ready, Lovi?" he asked in my ear, leaning fully over me.

"_Si,_" I panted.

Like a fast, heated bolt of lightening he entered me.

"Aaah! T-Tonio!" I whimpered and gasped, the tears came down, never had I ever imagined the pain would be this great. Still, there was a startling sense of pleasure among it all.

"L-Lovi, d-do you want me to-"

"No, k-keep going," I instructed, pressing our bodies closer together.

When he had filled me completely, that was when I finally felt the pleasure. The raw blissful enjoyment and ecstasy. He grabbed my hips and began to quicken his pace and rhythm. I tossed my head from side to side, calling out his name, not giving a fuck who heard. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, connecting us even more, and pushing him even deeper.

"_Dios_, Lovi, y-you're amazing," He groaned into my shoulder, biting down softly.

I smiled inwardly as he did so, my fingernails piercing the tanned skin of his back as the feeling of being filled overthrew me. Almost no words were needed. The sounds of his moans and pants mingled in with mine sounded beautiful to me. Skin slapping against skin, the pouring rain and roaring thunder from just beyond the comforts of our small shelter. I didn't notice anything except him in those moments. It was only us, no Feliciano, no Grandpa, no anyone. Just Antonio and I.

I could feel my climax approaching sooner than expected as he brushed against something deep inside of me that caused me to almost scream.

"S-shit! A-Antonio! Again, there!" I practically sobbed out.

"Oh, Lovi, _te amo, te amo!_" he called out again and again, thrusting faster into that perfect spot.

"_Ti amo troppo!_" I cried out as my sweet spot was so deliciously pounded against.

It didn't take long for my climax to come and take over me completely, neither did Antonio's. I clutched onto him tightly, I shook with the unimaginable pleasure as the shocks of my orgasm finally were made. I threw my head back and cried out his name one last time before falling limp. He had thrust up a few more times before squeezing my hips and releasing himself inside of me.

Antonio carefully exited me and guided my body down to the hay. He gently pulled me closer to him. I turned towards him and we repositioned ourselves so that he was encircling me. He kissed me again and again. I met every kiss, opening my lips for him and sighing into the actions.

I finally stopped, a whimper died on my lips.

"I want to stay with a little longer, _mi amor._" I whispered, remembering that Feliciano and Grandpa would be back soon.

"Then stay. They won't be back for a while, I'm sure." He kissed my cheek then brought me closer to him still.

Never could I have imagined that these events would have happened today, but I was fucking grateful they did. Antonio and I were lovers now. I pressed my head to his chest. I could hear and feel his gentle heart beat, it calmed me. It made me forget all I had to worry about. That bastard was actually good for something after all.

At the time, though I was completely oblivious to it, someone had seen. A pair of bright, innocent, brown eyes peered into the stable's window, seeing everything. More importantly, seeing Antonio.

**A.N./ P****assione** **:Passion (Italian)**

**Yay for fail sex. Wow, I hope that was alright, yet again I wrote this at 2 in the morning. I really felt like Romano was OOC during the sex, but that's just how I imagined he would feel about something like that. His walls of toughness coming down or some shit like that. Oh well. **


	4. Perché proprio a me?

**A.N./**

**Hello, so yeah. I'm going through some pretty shitty times with my parents right now, so that is why this chapter is a little emo…oh well. Reviews are epic love. Oh! And thank you all again who reviewed/are following/have favorited this fic :3**

Feliciano has avoided me for days. That little bitch will look at me with his sad, little round eyes and never say a word. I had no Godly idea why he was doing this. Not once has the thought of me and Antonio's passionate encounter crossed my mind...until now. I had thought it was a secret. Our secret. No one knew or had a trace of evidence that that event had happened.  
>It was night. I had visited Antonio earlier today, we made love quickly and discreetly, then I bid him farewell. Why is this so fucking wrong? Who is to judge what love is? I know this is love. The feelings I have for Antonio...they're too much to be anything less. I hate hiding how I feel. Meeting him in secret. Making love in silence. Hiding Feliciano from him. It's all too complicated, but I'll do it for him. Anything for him.<br>I sat on my bed, thinking of everything, my head resting on top of my knees, and the thought of everything that could fucking go wrong was on my mind. A small creak of the door broke my concentration and I quickly turned to inspect the damn intruder.  
>It was Feliciano. Idiot. He was in his frilly white night gown with a worried expression painted on his face. I sighed. Something was bothering him, I knew. He never comes to talk to me freely unless it's something important.<br>"L-Lovi? I-I need t-to talk to y-you about s-something." damn bitch couldn't even manage to keep his words together.  
>I decided to give into his requests and pointed to a spot across from myself on the bed. He quickly trotted over to my side then hoisted himself onto the bed like some child. He is so innocent. Surely if he did see what had happened he wouldn't understand.<p>

"A-A few days ago, when I was out with Grandpa, I-I came back to put the ponies back into the stable when…" He paused and my heart dropped.

Shit.

Shit.

Fuck.

My stomach felt like a bottomless, empty pit. My heart crumpled and anger quickly rose within me.

"What? What did you see?" I yelled at him, forcefully grabbing him by his frail shoulders then shaking him mercilessly.

"_F-fratello! _S-stop! W-what re you-"

"_Bastardo! _You tell me what you saw right now or I'll murder you!"

Even though I hated to see my brother in such a pitiful state, I was no better. He was shaking, tears streaming endlessly down his cheeks. I had stopped shaking him now, and shoved him backwards onto the bed. I felt some tears prick in my eyes as well, but these were not the same as Feliciano's. No, his were the result of fear. Fear of me. Mine were the result of despair and rage.

"I-I saw you a-and Antonio…and you two d-did…n-naughty things! Bad things! Stuff two boys a-aren't supposed to d-" I cut him off mid sentence with a resounding slap to his cheek.

I didn't need to hear anymore. I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't need for my little brother to tell me how much of a damn abomination I was, or how disgusting and disgraceful I am. Not now. Never can I have something of my own. Whenever I do, it's always wrong. I am not perfect, I know this. Grandpa and Feliciano sure as hell think I should be.

Feliciano touched his cheek gently with his hand, obviously shocked that I had struck him so carelessly. Guilt coursed through me next, but only for a brief moment. Thinking over of how he caused this if only he would have just minded his own damn business! He never had to look in on us! The fucking pervert, and he watched it all too!

"J-just get out." I finally said, head hanging low to hide the falling tears. The sign of a true defeat.

"B-but, Lovi, I-"

"I said get out! GO!" roaring into his face sent the message right to him.

Feliciano stumbled off of my bed and sprinted out of the room, whimpering slightly.

I sat there for a few more moments, thinking. It's the end, I'm sure. Feliciano will run off and be a little tattle-tale bitch and cry to Grandpa about how I'm a…homosexual.

There is so much more to that word now. It's who I am. I never chose this. Never once had I seen another male and thought to myself that I desired them. That is, until I met Antonio. I love him. Only him. If he was female or male. I love _him. _His gleaming smile, beautiful body, and wonderful being. I love it all.

I began to cry again. I was hopeless. Nothing could be done at this point. I needed him, now more than ever. Not for sex or passion, but for comfort. I just needed someone to hold me and tell me things would be alright. I needed someone to tell me that they loved me for me, no matter what I was. I need that bastard.

"_Why me, why me, why me?_" I chanted over and over again in my mind.

I don't deserve this. What have I ever done to be put in a situation like this? I feel so fucking alone. All alone. While Antonio is only a few miles away in the stable, completely oblivious to my problems, or soon to be his problems as well. I know this will only make me love him more. I'll show them all that this isn't vile or disgusting or any of their shit like that. This is love, something pure and simple and easy for me to understand.

I crawled beneath my comforter and wrapped it around me tightly. I pressed my head to my pillow ad shut my eyes. I began to cry once more, breathing erratically and shaking now and again. I was a fucking wreck.

"_Antonio, Antonio…ti amo,_"

**A.N./ **

_**Perché proprio a me**__**?**_** (Italian) : Why me? (English)**

**Gosh, I am really having an awful week. So, yeah. This chapter is a little angsty, but I can relate to it. Just in how Romano feels and such. As always, thank you for the reviews :) I hope that last sex scene last chapter was alright…seeing as though it didn't get too many reviews . Oh well! It's all good in the hood! Please R&R all are appreciated and loved!**


	5. Non Più

**A.N. Excuse this short ass chapter. I am sorry. Oh well. Thank you all again to those who reviewed/followed/favorited this fic! It really means a lot to me! **

**XXXX**

As much of an idiot as Feliciano is, I know he hasn't told Grandpa anything. Whenever something is the matter, Grandpa will usually show it quite blatantly, but no. He's still his happy go fucking lucky self. He'll still try to make me smile and ruffle my hair, calling me "Little Lovi". It's annoying as hell, but I suppose it's much better than him being ashamed and disappointed in me as I know he would be if he found out anything.

Feliciano is still a sad little bitch. At dinner every evening, he will shift his eyes from his meal to me. His eyes will always be sad and glazed, like he was on the verge of tears. I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't. I'll snarl or glare at him when he looks. Usually this breaks his constant gaze. As much as I hate him right now, he still is my baby brother…and I hate to see him this sad. It's not like him, dammit!

I try and smile for Antonio. If not immediately, that bastard will have me smiling by the end of it all. He always does, as much as I hate to admit it. I often forget that we're in an ass-smelling horse stable. I try and block it all out and only focus on him, it's the only thing I _can _do.

****

I stayed late with him tonight. We ventured out to an open field just beyond the stables. After the massive amounts of rain, though, the paths were muddy and fucking disgusting, so he carried me. I tried to put up a little fight, no wanting to be so damn submissive, but he won. He always does.

We star-gazed, as stupid as that sounds. I lay next to him, just content in hearing his voice.

"How many stars do you suppose there are here, Lovi?" He asked spontaneously.

I huffed, such a dumb question.

"I dunno," I responded plainly, not very sure where he was going with this.

He smiled, "Well, did you know that I love you _twice _that much?"

I blushed, such an idiot thing to say…

"Bastard…what a stupid thing to say." I whispered as he bathed my face in soft, light kisses.

I closed my eyes and melted into his kisses. I tried not to be so submissive, but obviously he had me beat. When he stopped, he pulled me closer to him, so that I lay on top of him, pressed against his chest.

"It's true, _mi amor._ I do love you. More than anything."

I felt safe. Never would I admit it to him how I felt. How romatic I was feeling. It was all stupid coming from someone like me. Although, truth be told, what that tomato bastard had said to me didn't really bother me…I actually liked it.

**XXXX**

Everything changed today. It's finally happened. My constant, nagging, fucking fear has come true.

It was early morning, way before I thought anyone would be up and about. These are perfect opportunities where I get to see Antonio without the danger of being seen. I did just that. We had not made love in a few days…and I was beginning to have withdrawals. I _needed _him. _Dio…_I did.

As I approached the stable a sound drifted into my ear that made me cringe with anger. An idiotic, obnoxious, girlish giggle that could only be produced from one person; Feliciano.

I was so enraged that I felt tears form into my eyes. Damn emotions. Damn Feliciano. Damn Antonio.

I just sat there, waiting for Feliciano to leave, then I would let Antonio have it. I would bitch to him like I never have before, but all I could do at that moment was sink to the ground and put my head between my legs.

"W-w-why? W-why m-me?" As hard as I tried, I began to choke up and cry. Like I always do. Pathetic…

Right then everything started to make sense. I understood why we had not been making love for days, or speaking as often. The thought killed me inside. He was so close to me, he was. I had him, we were together. I loved him, and I thought that bastard loved me…

**XXXX**

"A-ahh! A-Antonio, _yes,_"

He thrust up into harder and more fluently with every moan I gave. His hands, God those hands, they gripped my hips hard as he tried to steady the rhythm we had established.

"Mmmm, Lovino, y-you're so beautiful," He threw his head back, closing his eyes as I used every bit of my strength to bounce my self atop him.

I gnawed at my lower lip and ran my fingers graspingly through my hair. I felt our climaxed coming soon, but that was not why I cried.

I turned my head away from his half-lidded, panting gaze. Tears, once again, streamed down my face. Not from pleasure, nor pain. From the thought that this could be our last time making love together.

I knew Antonio was slipping away from me…

**XXXX**

**Translation: Italian: **non più **English: **no more

**A.N. Poor Lovi. I love him. Bless him. So yeah! Another chapter outta the way :D I hope you guys still enjoy this story… T_T **

**Oh well! Please continue to R&R!**


	6. Felicità

**A.N. Happy Hetalia Day all! Thank you again for all who reviewed/are following/favorited this fic. It makes me so happy to know that people actually somewhat enjoy this. So please continue to R&R and make my day with your wonderful words of encouragement! Thanks again!**

**xxx**

Everything within me told me to ignore Antonio, but I couldn't. I still didn't know what he had done with my fucking brother and I _needed _to know. Even if it was something innocent, it still pissed me off. He wasn't supposed to see Antonio, he was mine! It kills me even more now that this happened only days after he had first seen Antonio and I...in the stables, but I never thought he would do this. I never thought he was _smart _enough to do this.

Never did I think that I would talk to Grandpa about this whole situation. I wasn't using specific names or anything! Never! Just for guidance, because after all…that old fuck was pretty smooth with the ladies and a master at this stupid game of love.

**xxx**

He was on the balcony, overlooking the setting sun, drinking his wine and humming absentmindedly. Usually Feliciano would be up his ass, giggling, asking him stupid questions and attempting to be cute. It would always work, though.

I stood there awkwardly at first; I never talked to my Grandpa. I reviewed what I was going to ask and say, I didn't want to give anything away.

"Ahem…Grandpa?" I cleared my throat then slowly began to walk forwards.

He turned his head and smiled down to me, "Oh, Lovino! What a pleasant surprise! _Si, _what is it?"

I blushed then turned my gaze away from his; I couldn't look at him and talk about this. It felt so wrong, but then again...he didn't know a thing.

"I-I need to ask you s-something…"

"Then ask away then, il mio ragazzo dolce!" He slapped by back, making me jump then I felt the heat return to my cheeks.

I hated it when he called me such childish names. I was _not _sweet. Or little.

"Suppose there is this couple…a-and one is suspicious of the other…b-but they-"

"Lovi, is this about a special someone? Hmm?" He smiled, but I scowled and turned my head.

"N-No! I said a _couple_! N-not me!" I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. Grandpa always had to be a dumb-ass and embarrass me.

He only chuckled then sighed, "Well, what this is starting to sound like to me is a matter of trust. If the one knows the other truly loves them, there is nothing to worry about. A heart will not betray the one they truly belong with. Remember that, Lovino. Go to her. " He smiled then turned his back once more to the setting sun.

I couldn't believe he had actually understood. I ignored the fact that he said "she" and replaced it with a "he". It made sense. Why should I not believe Antonio? What has has he ever done to me that I would doubt his honesty? Nothing, that's what. He loves me, I know he does. I have to believe he does. I now realize the one who I don't trust.

Feliciano.

That bastard. I never imagined he would do something to purposely aggravate me. Or worse, to break my heart. Of course he aggravates and annoys me on a regular basis, but he does it absentmindedly. He was just born dumb. I hate that fucker even more now. Damn him. Damn everything. It's no coincidence that he would up and go talk to Antonio right after our "talk". Coincidence my ass.

I just had to face everything and go talk to Antonio myself. I couldn't keep hiding from things. I had to man up at some point. If I truly loved him, I would.

**xxx**

I had no idea where my brother went off to, nor did I care. If he wasn't in the stables with Antonio, then I was happy.

My heart was beating erratically and my hands began to shake. I was so nervous to see him again. It had been at least three days, much to long to be away from him. Did he even care? Did it matter to him at _all?_

"_Stop it! Quite this shit, he does care!" _My mind screamed to me.

I shook my head, trying to erase any negative thoughts as I slowly eased the doors of the stable open. Inside, it was warm and peaceful. He had lit many lamps and had his guitar in his grasp. He was seated on the floor with a gentle smile and an enchanting Spanish tune entered into my ears.

"You've come back, _mi amor._" His gaze never left his guitar, his slim long fingers pressing and plucking each chord with such a perfection.

"How did you know it was me, _bastardo!_" I asked fiercely, already this confrontation was starting badly.

He chuckled, then set his guitar down onto the ground and got up, walking over to me.

"Because, only you would be mumbling to yourself before you came in here."

Before I had anytime to respond to his embarrassing comment, he pressed his lips to mine. At first I struggled, slamming my fists down into his chest repeatedly, but he was so much stronger than me that he grabbed my wrists and brought them down to my sides. I whimpered then began to cry into his kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I was so weak. He had won me over so quickly. I couldn't fight him or ignore him. I knew I couldn't live without that bastard.

I had just missed him so much and yearned for him so much that it was such a relief to finally hold him to me again. Over the course of those three nights I would get off to the thought of him. Always after, I would feel so guilty because I knew it was my fault that we weren't seeing each other.

I broke away from the kiss, my eyes half-lidded with tears staining my cheeks, "Y-you and F-Feliciano,"

"Nothing happened, Lovi. I promise you that, please believe me." His eyes were now fixated on my own.

I couldn't argue, or even be the slightest bit negative. I knew he meant it...and I was forced to believe that nothing had happened between the two of them.

"_S-si, _I do." I whispered, panting slightly.

He captured my lips once more. I tilted my head and accepted his intruding tongue so my own mingled with his in a passionate dance. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He abandoned my lips and moved his down my cheek to my jaw and finally to my neck.

"Antonio, yes...yes!" I moaned as his talented lips sucked at the crook of my neck and all the way down.

It then occurred to me that I had never cried as much as I had before I became intimate with this wonderful bastard...or been this happy.

**xxx **

**Felicità** **(Italian) : Happniess (English)**

**Another chapter finished! Hopefully, this one wasn't too bad since I was rushed...oh well! **


	7. Mi amor, Lovino

**A.N./ **

**Well, I can honestly not thank all of you enough for your kind and wonderful words. THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU! I got so much love. You all are wonderful and should be hugged. Also, I could never give up a story because of some troll! Well, after all that, yes. This chapter is written from Spain's POV for a change of pace :) It was just a quick one I whipped out, I felt like I owed it to you guys. Don't worry, our little Lovi will be back next chapter.**

**Again, thank you. All of you.**

**xxx**

My little Lovi, how I love him so. He is the reason I stay here, not for the work or the small pay. It's for him, and only him.

As much as he may try to hide Feliciano from me, I see him almost everyday. Whether it be mindlessly walking about the forest or painting something outside. Of course, I will admit that Feliciano is very cute and attractive, Lovino is so much more. I don't understand _why _he cannot see this! He is so beautiful I tell you! On the rare, but wonderful, occasions when I will genuinely make him smile, _Dios mio _it melts my heart. He fierce, sharp eyes that can be menacing one second, then round, soft and crying the next. I love every single bit of him.

Making love with Lovino is something special. I try and figure him out more and more each time, trying to find his weaknesses and sensitive spots. It's adorable how someone as stubborn as Lovi can change so instantly just by single, sensual touches.

I know no other way to tell him I love him than I already do now. I still sense doubt every time we're together, and the incident with Feliciano didn't make this any better. Thankfully, I suppose he didn't witness the entire thing.

I suppose I had taken Feliciano for an innocent child, rather than an actual someone who could have _those _kinds of wants and desires...but that is how I perceived it. I started when I was cleaning the stables, like I always do, when he came in.

"Oh, Feliciano! My, I haven't seen you in...in...oh wow, I can't even remember, _mi amigo!_" I greeted him smiling as he was brought into my view.

He giggled, walking over to me slowly, looking as though he was admiring the view of the old stable.

"_Si, si, Antonio_! It has been very long," His cheerful, boyish voice turned grim and he turned his eyes away from mine. "but you know how _fratello _is..."

"Oh? How is he? I-I do not notice," I tried to cover it all up like I hadn't only last night fucked Lovi senseless.

He eased his way over to me, only inches away, just fiddling and gazing down at his fingers.

"He doesn't want me to see you, Antonio...b-but I _want _to see you." His eyes focused up on mine.

Those large, brown orbs burned into my soul, making me blush then step back a bit. Only, he stepped with me and quickly grabbed my wrists, "I _do _want to see you, Antonio! I do! I-I'm not just a child, I-I can be passionate and fierce! Everything that Lovi is!" His eyes began to water, a slight blush tainted his soft cheeks.

I stayed silent. This plea broke my heart, but I would never go against Lovi like that. To sleep with his brother, no. Never.

I also had not a single idea how to get out of this. I didn't want to break poor Feliciano's heart, nor did I want to break Lovino's...whom I loved ever since the first day we met. Thoughts raced through my mind, then finally I pulled away then turned around.

"I-I'm sorry, Feliciano. _Por favor, _I-I really do not want this to happen. I love Lovino, I do. I-I just cannot go against him like this. It isn't you...I-I'm just...I can't."

Before I had chance to turn back around, he was gone. I wasn't sure if it was in a heart-broken manner, an enraged one, or something completely out of the ordinary. Up until then I thought no one had seen and I could keep this incident a secret from Lovino, he never had to know. He never had to have _one _more reason to be angry with his brother.

But as the days passed and Lovi never showed up, I knew something had happened. It was all revealed to me those three days later when Lovi came back to me and we had finally reunited after what felt like years.

I feel as though I need to show him more and more that I love him. My love for him is so strong that he should just trust me in anything. So what if his brother see's me? So what if I go to the market to get some things? I'll always be thinking of him. In everything. Just like I always have been.

He is all I have. He is what I wake up for every morning, what I smile for and sing for. He is just so very...complicated, my Lovi. For one small second I can feel as though I have figured out his entire persona, then the next he will throw something totally out of the blue to me. But this is the fun with him.

**xxx**

He slept by my side tonight, again Feliciano and his grandpa had gone out for something unknown.

I brushed lightly through his hair with my fingers, the soft strands felt like pure silk. His steady breathing and warm body were curled into me. These were the times when Lovi's walls came down and he just accepted the fact that everyone can be vulnerable sometimes.

"Antonio...n-never leave ...I-I mean it," Sleep was slowly taking over him as he mumbled his broken sentence to me.

I giggled, _"So cute."_ I thought to myself as I kissed his forehead lightly.

"Never, _mi amor_. You know this. But what if you left with me?" I whispered this question to him with slight hope in my voice.

He yawned then stirred, "_Si, si, _whatever, _bastardo_,"

I smiled, then closed my eyes as well. An idea struck me, but I thought it would never come to be. I only took thought into what Lovi's answer was and interpreted it into a, "yes".

**Mi amor, Lovino (Spanish) : My love, Lovino (English) duhhhhhhh**

**A.N. Hope that wasn't too bad, just wanted to give a little insight on Spain's part. I might do one from Feli's POV but who knows. This is still Lovi's story, I have to keep in mind. Anyway, hope you like it! Hopefully I will have another chapter up on by Friday! It will most likely be angst...or sex...or both...maybe violence...whatever. Again, I know I sound dumb, but thank you so much for those kind reviews. I love them all and all the support I got. No, I will finish this story no matter what.**


	8. Pazzesco

**A.N./ **

**Hiya. **

**So, I'm babysitting and the children JUST went to sleep so I decided…I WILL UPDATE MY FIC! **

**Yep.**

**As always, thank you so much to all the lovely reviews, your follows, favorites, and so on. They really make me happy and brighten my day :D so feel free to keep reviewing!**

**xxx**

_In all these years that I've grown up with Feliciano, never once have I harmed him. Well, not harmed him too badly that is. Sure, whenever he gets too damn annoying or obnoxious, I'll whack his arm or kick his shin or some simple shit like that. Nothing ever too horrible to make the wimp cry for more than a few seconds. Now…after what just happened…I feel like pure shit. I can't even handle myself._

**xxx**

This was our second confrontation, only this time I was the one who brought it up. I decided to give it a few days to calm myself to avoid myself blowing up in my poor brother's face. I didn't want anything to happen like what happened with our last meeting. I knew that one could have gone much smoother.

I avoided his eyes at all costs during evening meal. As he would daintily pick up his spoon then quietly slurp his soup, I would avert my gaze onto him for only a few seconds. I scoffed silently, then returned back to my own meal. Grandpa was too much of a drunken fool to notice my menacing glances, I thanked God for that. I didn't need _another_ bastard involved in this.

I tried to review everything I would say to Feliciano before it was actually spoken.

"_Just ask him about Antonio…don't be ridiculous about it…j-just try to____keep calm, Lovino," _As I thought, I could already feel my blood boil and cheeks redden. I knew I couldn't get that way during the real thing…this was only practice.

Right as I looked up for the last time, our eyes met. His were large, round and saddened. His small, pink lips formed into a small frown. He set down his spoon, wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin then got up.

"I-I'm going to bed Grandpa…L-Lovi…_buona notte,_" His small, meek voice spoke to us before he left.

By then, I could tell he suspected something of me. Either that, or he felt guilty of something and I knew it had to do with me_. _Before I could even give him a chance to reach his room, I chased after him. When I saw him in the dark hallway just outside of our rooms, I seized his arm and pulled him to me.

"_F-fratello_-mmph!"

I covered his mouth with my hand then pinned his other arm behind his back.

"Hush, _idiota_! What can you _specifically _that happened five days ago?" I hissed into his ear as he whined and fidgeted.

I removed my hand from his lips to allow him to speak. Feliciano gasped sobbed as I released him…as I expected an over reactive bitch to act. I just rolled my eyes and waited for him to gain _some_ type of composure before I flew off the handle once more.

"I-I can't remember, Lovi! I-I swe-"

_Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!_

Six times my hand connected with his cheeks. Three times back-handing him. Hard. So much so that it knocked him back onto the ground. I stood there, looking down at his pitiful, shaking form. I heaved in steady, slow breaths. My hand began to sting and my actions had finally settled into my heart.

Feliciano slowly reached up to pat on of his abused cheeks timidly. He whimpered, bottom lip quivering, and eyes streaming fresh, innocent tears. I couldn't believe I had just hit him that way. So…just harshly. As much frustration I held for him right then, there really was no reason for such actions.

"T-this would have never happened if you would have just left Antonio alone! You know how much he means to me, Feliciano! Why do you have to be such a big _whore_ and ruin everything!" By then, I could feel tears form into my eyes, blurring my vision as my foot came down onto his side again and again.

"I-I'm sorry! P-please, Lovi, stop! P-please!"

I ignored his sobbing pleas and blindly continued to strike his side with the heal of my foot. I cried the entire time. I couldn't believe I had been reduced to such a state as to abuse my brother so badly. All this time I had thought _he _was the pitiful one, when it was really only me.

I stopped instantly. I didn't offer my hand or any assistance whatsoever to the sobbing creature below me. When I though nothing at that moment could get any worse, it undoubtedly did.

"L-Lovi…I-I'm so s-s-sorry…I-I'll never l-look at A-Antonio o-or talk to him o-or anything, j-just d-don't hurt me again…please," Feliciano's little voice broke through my barrier of rage.

Nothing more was said. This confrontation had ended awfully. Horridly. Shamefully. It was all my fault. All my stupid fault for not controlling my damn temper.

I picked up the sobbing and whimpering Feliciano below me then walked the few feet from where we were into his room. I gently set him down onto his soft, inviting bed and draped the thick comforter over his battered and bruised body.

Before I left, I gently kissed his forehead then whispered with a quivering, but true voice, "_Perdonami, Feliciano. Mi dispiace tanto._"

"I-I know, Lovi," This was his simple, yet loving reply.

I knew I didn't deserve it. Not after what I had done. He didn't deserve this.

**xxx **

Never stopping once, I ran to Antonio. It was dark and cold, but I never slowed down.

I needed him then. So many emotions coursed through me. I missed Antonio, I felt guilty about Feliciano, I hated myself, nothing was right. No matter what emotion overruled the other, crying always seemed to be the end result.

My hands finally found the stable doors then with all of my existing strength, I forced them open. He turned in my direction and smiled, his eyes gleaming with mischievous need that I knew I couldn't suffice tonight.

"Oh, Lovi, I was just thinking about you, how much I need yo-"

"N-not now, _bastardo_! I-I need to...t-to...oh!" I jumped into his unsuspecting arms and cried my heart out.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed myself to him and let every bit of emotion flow freely from my being. I could tell he was hesitant at first, not sure what had just happened, but I knew it didn't matter to him as I felt his arms engulf me in a warm embrace.

I had to tell him. If I didn't, it would only be one more lie to add to my shameful list. I didn't know how he would react. I did this to Feliciano all because of him. Am I going insane? Am I mad with love? Will I be one of those crazy lovers who murder any living soul who sets eyes on the only one I love? Dammit all. Damn me.

I relish this moment I have with him, because depending on his reaction, this might be out last.

**xxx**

**A.N./**

**Italian: **Perdonami, Feliciano. Mi dispiace tanto. **English:** Forgive me, Feliciano. I'm so sorry.

**Italian: **pazzesco **English: **crazy

**Poor Feli. Poor Lovi. Such abuse! **

**Yes, so hopefully I didn't screw this chapter up. Hopefully. Now you can defiantly see the angst coming out. Oh yes. **

**Strangely enough, this chapter was the easiest for me to write :T hm. Oh well!**

**Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter! Don't forget to R&R! **


	9. Dolce

**A.N.**

**New chapter update! Yeah! So, this chapter is a little more light-hearted and brighter than the last. And we get a new character! I feel so lame for putting him in, but I felt like I should. **

**Also, Quint, I am starting to like you. You aren't crazy like I thought you were. You are rational and good. Also, thank you to everyone else who reviewed/followed/subscribed to this story and made me ever so happy :D Thank you again. You all get love!**

**xxx**

As much as my mind tried desperately to deny it, I knew what Antonio told me had to be done and that it was true. He had come to the inevitable conclusion that we should stay away from each other for a few days, or perhaps even weeks.

In the past, this wouldn't have been so difficult, seeing as though it was my own decision and stubbornness to avoid him only to see how long he or I could last with this separation. Now, this seemed like the most impossible thing that bastard could ever ask of me. I thought _this_was the time when I needed him the most. I couldn't understand why he would want me away from him.

At first, I became angry then frustrated, but the more and more he held me and left time for me to truly understand his intentions. The thoughts began to sink in and I understood. It was to help me smooth things over with him fully, but most importantly, to smooth things over with Feliciano.

I do regret it. I can assure you, I do. As rugged and dysfunctional our relationship may be, how much of an ass I am to him, at the end of the day he is still my brother. One of the only people who can cause me the most stress, but also the most happiness at times.

That's just how he is.

**xxx**

I began to spend more time with Feliciano, much more time.

Although, it was difficult at first to even _look_at him. Slight bruising had formed on his cheeks from the confrontation, but he never uttered a word about it. Every time I would lay eyes on him, I was greeted with those abused cheeks, reminding me of my overreaction and jealousy.

The morning after my ridiculous outburst, Grandpa immediately took notice. I had heard Feliciano and him through the thin walls that separated our rooms. It was soft mumblings, but I could dissever the voices almost immediately. I scrambled out f my bed, a blush tainting my cheeks as I hurriedly pressed my ear to the wall to better hear the conversation.

"_Dio__mio_, Feli! _Dolce__mio_, what has happened to you?"

There was a silence. I could hear my own heavy breathing and erratically beating heart as I waited for my brother to admit everything to Grandpa. I knew he would. When the pressure became too great for him, that bastard would confess _anything_to you.

"L-last night I…I fell."

Had I heard that right? He said he _fell_?

"You fell? _Dio_, _what_ on _earth_did you fall down from?"

"F-from the stairs. O-on my way t-to bed."

My brother, my whiney, kiss-ass baby brother was lying to our Grandpa. It was all to protect me! Or…at least that's how I seemed to think it was.

Grandpa never asked any more questions, thank God. He showed his pity and sympathy towards his "misfortune" to the point of utter obnoxiousness, but I ignored it. I was all too amazed by what Feliciano had done to care about the petty things he or Grandpa did that day.

I pardoned them.

**xxx**

"_Fratello_, hurry! I want to visit the sweet shop!"

"_Si,__si,_calm down. We'll get there soon enough so _calm__down_!"

It had been ages since I had last been to the market. Five-years-old, yes that was the last time. The last time I could properly remember.

It had been a week since Antonio and I had actually spoken to each other. I couldn't say that it has helped, but I can't say that it's harmed either. I see him occasionally in the forest from the balcony of my room or my small window, or he will bring in fresh fruits and vegetables to Grandpa. All I can do when we lock eyes is bite the back of my hand and leave.

The only thing I could think to do today was leave. Grandpa gave Feliciano and me both a small pouch of silver to buy whatever we pleased. I had no idea what I would purchase, but it didn't matter to me. I just needed to get out.

As we entered the market's square, my eyes searched for the simple wooden sign labeled, "_Dolce__"_ to where Feliciano could go to and leave me a sense of peace.

"_Fratello_, where is it? Where is it?" Feliciano tugged impatiently on my sleeve, whining his pleas loudly over the bustle of the crowd like a child.

"I'm looking, _idiota_! Calm yourself!" I snapped back at him, yanking my arm away from his desperate grasp.

Coincidentally, right as my eyes turned away from his, they caught sight of that damn sweet shop sign.

"There! Do you see it, Lovi?" Obviously then, Feliciano had caught sight as well.

I sighed, "Sure. You go ahead, Feli. I'm going to look around some more."

As he darted into the overflowing crowd, I called out to him, "Oi! Stay there, Feliciano! Do _not_leave!"

He turned his head to me and smiled, "_Si,__si,__fratello_!"

I knew he would end up leaving. Dumb bastard probably didn't hear a word I said to him. Inwardly, I smirked. All I would have to do to find him would be to ask around as to where the crying girl ran off too.

**xxx**

I had barely spent any money. I bought a few tomatoes and ate them periodically as I strolled through the market's streets. Poorly dressed merchants and dirty children filled the streets. Shouts, animal calls, and the sounds of an unfair sale filled the air. It made me scowl in disgust. No wonder Grandpa wasn't a fan of this place. Antonio would fit right along here. Plenty of laughter ad music filled the streets, as well. Plenty of good-looking people in my opinion too. Although, the bad and the ugly overweigh them dramatically.

As I turned a random corner, I was only seconds away from sinking my teeth into yet another succulent, juicy tomato, but something instantly stopped me. In the corner beside me were two small children. One was a little boy; his face dirtied and scratched, his eyes dark and full of want. The smaller girl to the right of him looked up to me as well. Her dark braids were matted, her eyes dark were large and full, and her face looked no different from the boy's. They were dressed in filthy rags and cloth. The girl slowly licked her lips as she saw the fat tomato about to be consumed by my greedy bastard self.

When I realized the situation, my eyes darted from the starving children to my succulent, last tomato. I bit my lip then handed it down to the little one.

"_Qui_," She snatched it from my hands then quickly scarfed it down.

The boy looked at me with disbelieving eyes. I sighed, understanding what was going on. I then dug into my pouch and pulled out two silver coins and tossed them down to him.

"_Prendete__questo_," I really was never one to give so freely, but what would _you_have done in a situation like that?

His face instantly lit up with sheer joy and relief. He jumped swiftly to his feet, grabbed the girl's grubby hand, then sprint down the alleyway, but not before saying, "_Madre__Maria,__ti__ringrazio__molto,__signore!__Grazie!__Che__Dio__vi__benedica_!"

**xxx**

To my surprise, when I entered "_Dolce_" Feliciano was there, but there was also something that _did_make me look twice.

Feliciano stood slightly bent over the wooden counter, his giggles filled the shop and his bright smile seemed to lighten it as well. On the opposite side was a tall, well-built blonde with clear blue eyes and a gentle smile. I knew he wasn't from here. He was so white compared to all the dark-haired, dark-eyed, and tanned skin people that inhabited _Italia_. I had an idea where he was from though.

I walked through the shop to where they were. I ignored the tempting chocolates and caramels and tried to focus on getting my brother out of there. Feliciano was completely oblivious to his surroundings, and to all of the suspicious onlookers. It was odd for them to see two males basically flirting with each other in public.

Feliciano twirled his hair and bit his lip as the blonde talked to him. It reminded me of how _I_acted around Antonio only months ago before our feelings were confirmed for each other. Although, Feli's performance was more convincing than mine ever was.

"Oi, Feli, time to go." I pulled him from his love-sick trance to the exit.

"W-what? W-why?" Feliciano struggled from my grip, but then allowed himself to be dragged from the shop when he realized it was going to take a hell of a lot more strength for me to let go.

"Because I said so, now come on!"

"Oh," He perked up spontaneously, then waved his hand frantically to the blonde behind the counter and smiled widely, "I-I'll see you later! I had a wonderful time talking with you! _A-arrivederci_!"

The blonde looked up then smiled sheepishly before calling out, "_J-ja_, good-bye, Feliciano."

I rolled my eyes and groaned; all of this fluffiness was going to make me puke.

"Come on!"

**xxx**

As we walked down the empty road home, Feliciano and I began to pop small chocolates into our mouths and devour the delicious treats. Something was on my mind, though.

Who was that guy? More importantly, Feliciano was flirting with a _guy_. A male, you know, with a dick and all? I've seen how he acts around pretty girls and this was exactly how he acted around that blonde Hercules. Being extra sweet and charming, giggling and blushing. He was acting like a damn woman.

"Say, Feli, w-who was that guy today?" I asked, looking down at my bag of chocolates.

"Hm? Where, Lovino?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "At "_Dolce_", _idiota_!"

His eyes widened and he smiled when he realized what I had asked, "Oh him! _Si_, h-he just moved here from Germany only a few days ago. He's a wonderful chocolatier, no? He made these sweet for me." He smiled down at his bag with a little blush.

"I-I suppose…but what's his name?" I was a little uncomfortable with my brother's attitude towards this German. I always thought he liked the girls!

"He has such a cute little name, it's Ludwig!"

**xxx**

**A.N.**

**Italian:**Dolce **English:** Sweet

**Italian:**Qui **English:**Here

**Italian:**_Prendete__questo_**English:**Take these

**Italian:**_Madre__Maria,__ti__ringrazio__molto,__signore!__Grazie!__Che__Dio__vi__benedica_! **English:**Mother Mary, thank you very much, sir! Thank you! May God bless you!

**Well, now Ludwig is in the story. Yay! It's so easy to write these chapters while listening to Andre Bocelli. I love that man.**

**Hope you all like this happier chapter! You can, y'know, continue to review and stuff if you want. It just brightens the author's day. I am pretty proud of my self though, two chapters on two days! Boo-yah! **


	10. Promessa

**A.N./**

**Jeez...this week. So many things! Not to mention the awesome ass Halloween Event Himaruya posted! Alskfljdlak- I was fangirling all over the place ._. **

**Anywayyyy, thank you all again for your lovely reviews and such! I appreciate them all so very much! I am here in Tennessee waiting for my little nephew to be born so I have to hurry with this chapter! Nonetheless, it will get done! You may all continue to review, if you'd like...they just make my entire day and stuff...**

**xxx **

It was love, it had to be. I developed this undeniable inkling from just the way my blissfully unaware brother was acting. Sure, he acts like a happy go lucky bastard _all _the time, now it seemed more...passionate. It was almost as if he was genuinely happy about _something_, or perhaps in this case _someone._

Even though one couldn't tell from my constant pouting, high-born appearance and glaring eyes, the feelings that built up inside of me and flourished over time for Antonio were amazing. That was and is love. I felt it, and I know it's power that can overcome some poor, helpless soul.

Of course I'm worried about Feliciano. How could he be in love with some huge, awkward German when here Grandpa is expecting him to marry fall in love with some beautiful dame with full-blooded Italian roots? He cares more if Feliciano is married first, anyways. He doesn't mind the fact that I _am _first-born. Now, I'm _grateful _he cares more about Feliciano. Ever since Antonio was so intimately brought into my life, turning it from a hell to a perfect heaven, I don't give a fuck anymore. So what if Feli is married off first? I don't particularly like any of these bitches here anyway.

Being apart from Antonio for this long has made me seriously think; how long can this last? Sure we can have our love-making sessions, secret star gazes, sweet exchanges of words, and just plainly be in each others presence, but how long can we continue to do this? I know this can't last forever, not here that is. My nineteenth birthday is creeping up upon me quickly, much too quickly. I want to leave, but more importantly I want to leave with Antonio.

I know it would feel wrong at first, to leave Feliciano right as we are starting to connect, but I feel as though I just need to. I'm so stupid. I want to stay, but I don't. What the hell is wrong with me?

**xxx**

I stayed with Feliciano all night. We talked, brother to brother, minus the violence and yelling.

He lay on his back, tongue stuck out in a concentrated gaze as he examined one of the stupid little wrappers a piece of the chocolates came in.

I sighed, "_Idiota_, what are you doing?"

"Thinking," he whispered, practically not paying a bit of attention to me.

I smiled, "That's something that doesn't happen often."

My comment was immediately followed by a poutful glance.

"Meanie, _fratello_! I do think...often...about t-things,"

"Oh do you now? Could they possibly be about...Ludwig?" I raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously towards my brother, trying to provoke some sort of response.

"W-what? N-no! H-he's...a friend..." Feliciano began to blush and turn his head away. He was always such a bad liar.

"Liar...you love him." I whispered to him, my eyes turned down-wards to my fingers.

"Please, _Lovi,"_

I looked up at him, his eyes had filled with tears and he had the pure look of distress painted on his face.

"W-what the hell, Feliciano! W-why are you-"

"Please don't tell Grandpa! H-he can never know! I-I know it's wrong, b-but I think I do love him. H-he's so much better than any of the pretty girls Grandpa has picked out for me. I-I'm going to go and see Ludwig everyday I can. I-I just need to know I can trust you, _fratello. Si_?"

I stared wide-eyed and gaping as Feliciano poured his heart out to me. I sure as hell didn't expect that to just happen. I was sure he would deny it cutely or shrug it off. I didn't want tears! I could relate, though. I felt this same way about Antonio and I when I realized that Feliciano had saw us that fateful day, making love right before his innocent eyes. Even though I never told it to his face, I prayed he would never tell Grandpa.

"Oh, Feliciano...no. No, I won't tell. I will not tell a single soul. I swear this to you, but you have to swear something to _me._"

He looked up once more at me, waiting for my request. "A-anything, Lovino,"

I sighed, "You can not tell anyone about Antonio and I. No one. Not Ludwig and defiantly not Grandpa.

I saw him think of this briefly, then a small smile formed upon his tear-stricken face. He stuck out his hand, obviously a sign for me to take. I hesitantly stuck mine out as well and gripped his. He shook my hand slowly then said in low, meaningful voice, "I promise, _fratello_. I won't tell anyone, not Grandpa, not Ludwig, not even the little baby birds!"

I smiled at his stupid promise, but I believed it. We were now in the same position. We both defied our religious laws and loved freely. Never did I expect is from Feliciano, but it just goes to show how strong love can actually be. I don't know how long it will last, no. Nor do I know how long Feliciano can live a lie to Grandpa. I do know, though, that these particular change of events will only bring Feliciano and I closer to each other. Not only as friends, but as brothers. As civil human beings with one thing in common.

I became so much happier that night. Sure, finally filling in the gap with my brother was nice and relieving, but there was also something that just made the whole situation that much brighter. Now that I'm finally better, I can see Antonio again.

**xxx**

**A.N./**

**Italian: **Promessa** English:** Promise

**Yeah! Now they're happy! **

**Omg, my aunt is like, in labor as I am writing this and we are about to rush to the hospital to see her! I'm pretty excited! **

**Hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Hope you all like it! So, probably from now on, I'll update every Friday or Saturday, whichever day I can finish first. **

**That is all, lovelies!**

**R&R!**


	11. Riunione e Di scoperta

_**A.N./**_

_**New chapter goooooooooooooooooo!**_

_**Thanks again to all my devoted readers/reviewers and everyone who favorited/is following this story! Couldn't do this without you guys :)**_

**xxx**

I was so nervous, for what reason I couldn't tell. It's not as if I was seeing him for the first time or anything. It had only been two fucking weeks. Two incredibly long, impossible weeks...

I suppose it wasn't really nervousness, but excitement and anxiousness. I wanted to see him and I couldn't wait any longer to do so. I missed everything about that cheerful bastard. If he thought that this temporary separation would cause my feelings to be calm and collected, then he had another thing coming. It actually made them worse. I realized how much I actually needed him and that yeah, I am in love with him and that will never change.

My hand was hovering just barely over the handle that connected to the door of the stable. I bit my lip and sighed, I could almost _feel _the awkward atmosphere slowly surround me before I even got a chance to see him. What would he say? What would _I _say? All these thoughts just made me want to turn around and run back home, but of course, I could never do that. Not now, I had already come this far and I deserved to see him.

The stable doors made a prominent _creeeeeek, _causing me to cringe and make my presence known. I peeked in slowly, but was immediately calmed when I saw the one thing I had ventured here for; Antonio.

He was feeding the horses. He had a peaceful smile and light appearance about him, so much that I completely forgot about all of my anxiety and worry. The crack in the stable door was large enough that I could slip through and stand awkwardly in the middle of the hay-strung ground beneath me.

He looked at me. His gleaming eyes were wide and the oats he had been feeding the beast were soon forgotten and rained onto the ground. My mouth quivered into what could be called a smile. My heart rate increased and my eyes became hazed.

"H-Hey," Although it was stupid and simple, it was the only thing I could mutter in those moments.

Antonio's face lite up slowly until a brilliant smile was painted on his face.

"Lovi,"

Before I knew it, he advanced towards me and wrapped me into a long awaited hug. I closed my eyes and buried my head into his chest. His smell that had abandoned me for what seemed like an eternity had returned, I took in as much of it as I could. I missed him. I had missed him so much.

"_Dios mio, _Lovi, how I have missed you so much."

"_S-Si_, Antonio, I-I've missed you too..."

He pulled away and looked at me with a smile. His hand traced up and down my cheek gently.

"Never again do I want to be away from you, never. I thought I was going _loco_!"

I raised an eyebrow then shook my head. "_Idiota_...it wasn't _that _long."

I sounded like a fucking hypocrite, of course the separation was long. _I _was on the brink of insanity at one point.

"Oh but it was, _mi amor_. It was much too long."

I felt his lips then slowly press to my neck. I gasped slightly then sighed, "Oh really? Tell me, what did you miss about me?"

At that moment, I was lifted into the air bridal style with that bastard staring down at me with a lusted smirk and a low, seductive voice that said, "Well, where do I begin?"

I was set down at our notorious love-making spot in the corner. My face instantly turned to an obnoxious shade of pink.

He kissed my cheek lightly, straddling my waist, running his long, slender fingers through my hair. His emerald eyes gleamed as he looked down at me.

"Oh how I've missed your eyes, they can be so striking and frightening at times, but they also can be...soft and gentle...and vulnerable..."

That damn Casanova and his beautiful words. I wanted to hear more of them.

"W-What else?" I breathed out, my voice obviously laced with arousal.

He brought his face to my hair and took one enormous sniff, "Your smell, the one only you can produce. It's so addicting and calming, I can never get enough of it," he trailed his fingers down my forehead, nose, then finally to my lips, "it makes me want to do...things."

He smirked, tapping his fingers to my lips, "And these...how I have missed devouring them each and every night. They're so alluring and tempting...just like you."

I couldn't stand anymore of it. Before he could spew any more affecting words, I joined our lips together finally. He groaned, his talented tongue mingling with my own. My fingers gripping his soft, chestnut hair as I pulled myself into his lap. I felt his hands remove themselves from around my waist and venture further south to my ass.

He chuckled darkly into the kiss, "Oh I've defiantly missed _this_."

I moaned softly as he squeezed gently, "_B-Bastardo_...we just meet and you're asking for sex?"

"But, _mi amor_, you aren't objecting to it."

He was right after all, I was not objecting. I wouldn't and couldn't.

**xxx**

Things had returned to normal. I saw Antonio regularly, we made love, then a new day began. I loved this.

Feliciano wasn't around either. Practically everyday he would be out at the market to get "sweets", but the only "sweets" he ever returns with were deep-red spots dotting his neck and a prominent limp. I knew what was going on, but Grandpa was oblivious. My poor brother did a terrible job of covering up the evidence as well.

"Y-You see, I fell and then...I-I was attacked by mosquitoes!" This was his lie to Grandpa, which he believed whole-heatedly.

I never liked to think of my brother making love with that awkward German everyday, but my mind would always wander from time to time. Especially when Feliciano would come into my room late at night. He is notorious for sleeping completely nude, and this way I could see every tiny mark that dotted his frail body.

"_Dio mio, fratello_! How in hell are you going to hide all of those marks from Grandpa?" I chided as I saw the damage the German had done to him this time.

"I-I know, Lovi. I-I tell Ludwig to be gentle...b-but I just get so caught up in the moment that I k-kind of...forget." Feliciano's face changed to a deep pink and his eyes lowered to the ground sheepishly.

He had bruises on his hips, sides, and thighs from where, no doubt, that German had gripped him during their intimate activities. All along his chest, stomach, and neck were those little red love marks that I also possessed.

I sighed and offered the only bit of advice that I could think of, "I suppose what only you _can _do is hide it. Don't make yourself too noticeable or cause any suspicion. Grandpa is a stupid, old fart, he won't suspect anything unless you give him a reason to. Now, does that solve your problem?"

I could tell Feliciano was thinking this out a bit when his eyes were scrunched into a concentrated gaze. He then smiled at me cheerfully and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, _mi fratello, _thank you so much! What could I ever do without you?"

His crushing hug was cutting my air supply off quickly. I gagged and beat his back with my fists to break free. When I finally regained breath, I smirked at him.

"It's nothing, Feliciano. Just thank personal experience."

**xxx**

On the night Antonio and I our prolonged reunion, he had given me his shirt. I know how ridiculous and stupid that sounds, but I actually thought it was a bit...sweet. I could go to sleep with it every night and feel as though he had never left me.

Something happened today, though, that has changed everything.

Feliciano and I went to the market again to do idle things. He went into "_Dolce_" and I wandered the streets with tomatoes handy just in case any more orphans decided to come about my way. We departed sometime before sunset. I was eager to go back and see Antonio again, I had not a care in the world. Nothing had seemed to be wrong, the world was good, for once.

As we entered our home, Feliciano sprinted up the stairs into his room, most likely not to be seen for the rest of the night, but as I started to walk to my room a voice stopped me in my wake.

"Lovino, can you come here, please?"

It was Grandpa, in the dining hall. I groaned then turned around to see to his annoying plead. As I entered, my breath was instantly caught. Grandpa had a confused, yet solemn face, and in his hand was my most prized and necessary possession: Antonio's shirt.

"It it quite odd, I have seen this shirt on our stable boy, Antonio, for some time now. Then I come to find it in your room, Lovi? Tell me, how is this?"

I just stood there. My eyes wide and lips quivering. I couldn't think of anything at that moment. I didn't know _where _in the world to begin. I had to lie. I had to think of something that old bastard would believe, but nothing happened.

**xxx**

**A.N./ **

Riunione e Di scoperta **(Italian) **

Reunion and Discovery **(English)**

**Dang. This chapter was hard for me to write. I have no idea why. Hope it wasn't too bad, I wrote most of this driving in the car home, and that's more difficult then it sounds. As always, R&R because I love reviews ever so much. They make me smile. No joke. Also, not sure if I got the translation right on the Italian title. Oh well.**


	12. Sparanza

**_A.N./_**

_**I'm sick as a damn dog. I can hardly breath out of my nose and I'm coughing like an effing smoker. **_

_**Flu season is never kind to me, but at least it gives me time to work on this! As always, thank you so much for all of your reviews and favorites/follows! I love to see those alerts, seriously. I appreciate all of you guys soooooooo much!**_

_**Hope you enjoy~**_

**xxx**

I stood there, silent. Nothing could form into my mind besides the fact that I was found out, I would be kicked out of the house, Antonio would no longer be the stable boy, and it was all my stupid fault for being so careless with precious things.

Luckily, Grandpa wasn't _too_ suspicious, almost as if he were merely curious about the shirt. He twirled it around on his finger, patiently waiting for something to be uttered from my quivering lips.

"_Fuck_," I whispered under my breath.

"What was that, Lovino?" Grandpa perked up at the sound of my mumbled curse, he never did approve of my language.

"Oh, n-nothing...but you see, Grandpa," I began, my fingers twisting into the hem of my own shirt nervously. I knew I was blushing furiously, there was no denying the heat in my cheeks then.

"_Si_? What is it, Lovino? What was this shirt doing in your bedroom?" That old man inquired of me once more.

My eyes darted from his feet to my own, my brain creating the perfect lie to hold him off for at least a little while. Something, just something. Something simple and idiotic as he is.

"I-I fell." I said plainly, looking at him with a calm smile.

He raised an eyebrow, "You..._fell_? Alright, so then how did you come by this sh-"

"The stable boy, Antonio, found me in the woods where it had occurred and wrapped my head in it, to help stop the throbbing. As it turned out though, he said he didn't need it and that I could bring it back home...just to be safe." I explained clearly and confident.

Grandpa stood silent for a moment, contemplating the explanation I had just given. But finally, he smiled. I had won. One more lie to add to the never ending book, it seemed like.

"Ok, Lovi. I'm sorry to hear that you had fallen, I should have payed more attention to you."

I shrugged. "It's alright, Grandpa, there was nothing you could have-"

"I want you to return this back, Lovino. Is that understood?" His voice had suddenly changed from soft and inviting to stern and firm.

My heart was breaking slowly, piece by piece with every word. I wouldn't, though. I was going to keep that damn shirt if it was the last thing I would do. I swore to it. It didn't matter to me how stupid or insignificant it may have seemed to him, it meant a hell of a lot to me.

I slowly nodded my head, "_S-si_, Grandpa. I will, tomorrow," I yawned, "but for now, I wish to go to sleep."

I brushed past him, grabbing the shirt swiftly and possessively. I could feel his eyes on me as I rushed to my bedroom, avoiding everything that may have come across my path. I just wanted release. I just wanted to see him again. With all that Grandpa had said, it made me realize even more now that this "secret love" shit couldn't and wouldn't last long. At least, not here that is.

I cried. A lot.

I flung myself onto my bed and let out every bit of feeling that I harbored in my heavy heart that day. In all honesty, I needed it. Feliciano always tells me it isn't healthy to hold in your feelings, now I suppose he was right. Like hell I would ever tell him, though.

**xxx**

I woke up that night, I must have cried myself to sleep somehow. My head hurt slightly, and there was the soft mumblings of voices coming from the room directly beside my own; Feliciano's. At first, I assumed it was Grandpa's, but as I listened more, I knew it wasn't his.

I heard Feliciano's bed creek and his girly giggles. My head immediately jerked up from my pillow.

"Who the fuck...?" I asked my self as I swung my legs off of my bed and onto the cold floor.

I knew Feliciano wasn't stupid enough to actually bring someone back to his room. Jesus, at least I have a little faith in him. Now, I was having my doubts in his common sense. True, our rooms were probably the farthest rooms away from Grandpa, but that still doesn't matter!

I yanked open my door and without warning, forced open my brother's in return.

"Ah, _f-fratello_!

"_S-scheiße_, Feliciano! W-what is he doing here?"

Wrapped up in each other's arms was little Feliciano and that damn bulky German! My eyes widened and I covered my face to hide my growing blush.

"W-What the hell is going on? W-Why is he here, _fratello_?" I started to blubber out, the words not forming correctly it seemed.

Feliciano made swift movements out of the bed and rushed over to me, slapping his hand over my mouth.

"Shh, Lovi! No one can know! You have to keep quiet." His voice was soft and gentle, he meant it and would do anything to keep his little "secret".

I fought against his hand until he let me free. At that moment, I looked down and noticed something not so pleasant.

"_Dio mio,_ Feli! Y-you're naked!" I blurted out, the heat rising in my cheeks once again.

That hand was slapped over my mouth, "Hush, _fratello, per favore,_" Again, that sweet, soft voice.

An irritated sigh could be heard from back on Feliciano's bed, "_Wenn ist er weggehen?"_

I raised an eyebrow, not expecting him to respond to any of that ugly language known as German, but he turned his head and responded with that same comforting voice, "Don't worry, I'm working on it, _mein leibe_."

"Y-you can actually speak that disgusting language?" I asked with a scowl.

He averted his eyes away from mine bashfully, pink coloration forming on his cheeks.

"A-A little...Ludwig is teaching me..."

I glared at the blonde across the room, he hardly even noticed. I began to feel the awkward atmosphere settle in even more so now. I pulled away from Feliciano and slowly backed into the door.

"W-Whatever, I'm going back to bed so I don't have t-"

"No telling, Lovi, remember? Promise." Feliciano looked at me sweetly with a small smile that was hard to refuse.

I glared at him then turned my back, "O-Of course,"

I shut the door and ran off to my bed once again.

It wasn't that I was aggravated with Feliciano for being with Ludwig, I was aggravated for the fact that he had actually gotten to bring him back to his bedroom and not get caught. I dared not try it. I knew the minute I would wrap my arms around Antonio, Grandpa would decide to check up on me and burst right through the door.

It also annoyed me to know that my little brother was getting the fuck of his life right next door...and I could hear the entire thing no matter how hard I pressed the pillows to my ears.

"Oh, Ludwig! Y-Yes, t-there!" His voice moaned out again and again.

It was the most uncomfortable thing I ever had to endure.

My hopes did rise, though. Maybe I _could _bring Antonio back here. I mean, if that senseless pansy can bring someone back and not be detected, then why not I? No one would have to know, and if Feliciano did hear, he was sworn to me. If even a word was uttered to Grandpa, I could be right behind him to reveal _his_ secret to our oblivious Grandfather.

This did give me hope, and a smile. A smile that I fell asleep with as I completely blocked out all of those disturbing noises that drifted through the walls. I thought of Antonio and how _he _could make me make those noises.

Oh Antonio.

_**A.N./**_

_**Speranza: Hope (Italian)**_

_**Wenn ist er weggehen?: When is he leaving? (German) **_

_**Ugh. I threw up three times while typing this. I finally figured out how I'm going to end it, though! Yay. Reviews are so very greatly appreciated and would really help me in my sickly state, but whatever. **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	13. Andato

_**A.N./**_

_**Happy Black Friday! Yeah!**_

_**My parents go every year to do the majority of our family's Christmas shopping, so I'm stuck at home watching my little brothers fight over who gets to be Mario on the Wii.**_

_**Also, thank you to all of you who wished a recovery while I was sick with that God-awful stomach flu!**_

_**As always, thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate them!**_

_**x**_**xx**

The morning couldn't have come any sooner than it did. I barely got a _bit _sleep, thanks to Feliciano and his awkward lover. I'm surprised the whole house hadn't been awoken by their obnoxious sounds of love-making. That German must have left incredibly early this morning, since there was no sign of him when I left for breakfast at seven.

It was Sunday, as usual Grandpa expected Feliciano and I to go to Mass. He didn't accompany us, thank God. He said something about his back pain or some shit like that. His face was grim this morning, like he had committed some terrible crime. He hadn't even bothered to get out of bed.

Feliciano and I took our Grandfather's absence as a chance to go to the market. There was no way I could go back to church, not after all I had done. I could tell Feliciano thought the same, he didn't object when I told him what my plans were for that day. He was changing. His sheltered, religious, perfect mind was changing.

We wore our capes, just in case any of Grandpa's "friends" caught us away from church so early.

"Lovi, I-I'm nervous." My little brother whispered to me as we crossed the bridge into the market.

I looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about? We always go here, what's your problem?"

He bit his lip and suddenly stopped walking. He looked down, his little hands fiddling together in an anxious manner.

He sighed, "_Fratello_, w-what if God is looking down on us now? I-I mean, what if he is so angry with us that we didn't attend Mass that he strikes us down!"

The tone in his voice had changed from uneasy to panicked. Then his tears and sniffling came, I could then tell he was reluctant with this trip. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, placing my arm around him as a comforting gesture.

"Trust me, Feliciano. If God were going to strike us down, he would have done that a long time ago."

**xxx**

We stayed in the market until Mass was over. I decided to just sit on a simple bench and watch the many different people pass my way. Feliciano had gone to see Ludwig, as expected, so part of me was waiting on him to return from his communion, as if they hadn't had enough of that the night before.

I saw children, old, decrepit people, young, beautiful girls, and couples. So many couples. It made me sick. Since I hadn't seen Antonio in a few days, any mention of the word "love" or "couple" made me automatically scowl. I know it's pathetic, but I can't help it.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that at that moment I didn't realize the girl that sat down next to me.

"Hello," She smiled, her green eyes twinkled and short, honey blonde hair bounced.

I fidgeted and blushed. She had completely caught me off guard, which made me at a loss for words.

"H-Hi." I muttered.

I heard her giggle then sigh, "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but you just looked so lonely over here! I thought you might want someone to talk to,"

I continued to look down at my feet. She was pretty, very pretty. Not traditional Italian, nor did she have an Italian accent either. I tried to deceiver where she was actually from while keeping a steady conversation going, but _fuck_ was I bad with these type of things.

"T-Thank-you, _signorina, _but I'm fine."

"Really? Well, that's good to know! I'm Malicia, by the way.My Italian probably isn't the greatest, seeing as though I'm from Belgium, but I try!" She giggled again.

I turned to look at her. Her gaze had transferred lazily in front of her. Her striking eyes were calmed and peaceful, they reminded me of Antonio's.

"Oh, I-I'm Lovino. I was born and raised here." I answered back to her.

"That's lovely," She said wistfully, looking at me once more.

I didn't feel so uneasy anymore. She was just another girl, wasn't she? So why was I acting like such a damn pathetic wimp about it!

"Belgium, eh? How is it there?"

She sighed, "Beautiful. I miss it. Not that Italy isn't a beautiful country on it's own, it's just that I am not..."

"You aren't used to it. _Si_, I understand." I half-smiled at her, finishing her sentence smoothly.

The girl nodded then giggled.

Before another word could be muttered from either of us, a looming shadow appeared in front of us.

"Oh, brother! There you are," Malicia said, getting up to stand by the great figure.

I dared not look up, but that was soon thrown out. He was huge, tall, and frightening. His pale hair seemed to defy gravity, it also showed off some scar on his forehead. He was smoking a long pipe and had an emotionless expression painted on his face.

"Who's this?" He mumbled glancing down at me menacingly.

"This is Lovino, I was just talking to him while I waited for you, nothing more!" She said nervously.

I scowled at him, his expression never changed. "Whatever. Come, we're going now."

He turned and she followed hastily. She turned back once they were a distance away and shouted, "it was lovely meeting you, Lovino! I won't ever forget that cute blush of yours!"

It hadn't occurred to me at that moment that I _had_ even blushed. Now I was. I could have lived a better life without that little bit of information.

**xxx**

To repayme for taking so long in the sweet shop with that damn German, Feliciano promised that he would go to the stables with me to get his horse and for me to see Antonio. Although I wasn't particularly showing of it at the time, I was very grateful for his efforts. There was finally something we had stable grounds on.

I approached the stables happy and beaming, Feliciano waited outside, picking at the grass and flowers that dotted the ground. I expected to see Antonio tending to the horses, moving the hay, or resting as I opened the doors, but what I saw crushed me.

He was no where.

I raised my eyebrow, "Antonio? Where are you?"

I searched the entire, small stable to find him. Under all the hay, in every dark corner, and in every stall, but he was no where. That hollow, suffocating feeling of panic suddenly trapped me and I felt the tears tinge the corners of my eyes.

"_B-Bastardo_!This isn't funny! Quit this hit and just come out!"

Nothing.

I ran out of the stables. Every awful, horrible thought raced through my mind. What if he had been attacked while in the forest? What if he passed out? What if he was kidnapped? Or eaten by a bear? Anything could have happened to him! Anything!

I ran home, hoping Grandpa could supply an answer to his disappearance. Feliciano caught up with me, breathing heavily and running as fast as his legs could take him.

"_Fratello! _What's the matter? Where's Antonio?"

"Gone...he's missing," I breathed out.

We made it to our front door, remarkably. A storm was brewing just above us, the rumble of the thunder and the soft pelt of rain fell onto us. Grandpa was in the dining hall, his face low and his hands into tight fists on the table.

I panted, catching my breath before walking over to him.

"Grandpa, Antonio...gone...whereis he?"

He sighed, his head nor hands moved. "Lovino, he isn't here anymore."

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "_Of course he wasn't here anymore, you old fuck! That's why I need to know where he is!" _This is what I felt like telling Grandpa. I calmed down, and stared at my grandfather apprehensively.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked uncertainly.

He looked up at Feliciano and I with solemn, but stern eyes, then said, "He is gone. I sold him. He no longer is our stable boy. Never will he be allowed back onto Vargas property. Ever."

**xxx **

_**A.N./**_

_**Andato : Gone (Italian)**_

_**Dun dun dunnnnnnn! To be continued!**_

_**So, yeah! Poor Lovi, he is seriously having Antonio withdrawals. We all are. I promise to you, PROMISE, that Antonio will be in the next chapter and all of them on!**_

_**I've figured out where I want to end this, probably within the next 2-3 chapters...maybe, but who knows!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Pwease R&R! I love them :3 I love you.**_


	14. Insieme

_**A.N./**_

_**Oh my goodness, I'm sorry for the wait! I actually had to think how I was going to go about this chapter, so this WOULD have been posted A LOT sooner.**_

_**I have bad-ish news, guys...this is the last chapter D: I'm sorry! But it's been fun as hell!**_

_**So, yeah! Thanks, as always, to you guys for reviewing/favoriting/following this fic! I really appreciate everything you guys do! Really :D**_

**xxx**

I was silent. I couldn't speak. I didn't know _what _I was feeling. I was angry and furious with Grandpa, that bastard. Selling Antonio as if he were nothing. I was also sad and heart-broken, my breath taken away and that undeniable tinge of tears that formed in my eyes. I hated Grandpa. He knew. He must have. That fucking bastard.

"W-What? Why?" I blurted out, my face growing scarlet with anger.

Feliciano cowered away meekly, obviously trying to get out of this confrontation. Grandpa looked down once more, he sustained a calm, cool, composure the entire time.

"For many reasons, Lovino. I felt it was the only thing I _could _do." He sighed. "It was for your own good, Lovino. I saved you from an eternity in hell. You won't be tempted by him anymore, I ca-"

"Tempting me? An eternity in hell? What are you talking about?" I demanded, my hands balling into tight fists and my face streaming with hot tears.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, LOVINO! DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Grandpa lunged across the table, completely transforming out of his calm manner, fury and anger in his voice. "I know what you've been doing; your brother has been telling me everything. Everything. As I said, it was for your own good."

I felt my eyes quiver, my fist shake with hatred, and my heart harden. I couldn't believe what had happened. My damn brother. I trusted that bastard. I trusted him so fucking much. I turned to him, my face red and eyes confused, "Feliciano, what is he talking about? You told him?"

My cowering brother's mouth hung open, but no excuses came pouring out like I expected. Instead, he resulted to blubbering and massive amounts of tears.

"L-Lovi, I-I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I had t-to! G-Grandpa made me tell! He did!" He pleaded.

"No he didn't! You just can't keep a secret, you lying bastard!" I yelled, lunging towards him. "I trusted you, I trusted you so much. Why would you do this to me?" I whispered, my head low.

I couldn't let my brother see me like this. To see me cry. To be as weak as he was at this point. Every signal in my mind told me to tell Grandpa everything about Feliciano and that German. I had every right to. I was fucking lied to; in this state I was in I would've even had the right to punch Feliciano.

But I didn't.

I ran.

I left forever.

**xxx**

I never stopped running, or crying. I didn't know where I was going or how far I had even strayed from home. All I knew was that I _was not_ going back. There was no use in it. The patch that had now formed between Grandpa and I could never be mended again, and the old one had formed once again between Feliciano and I.

I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't. A part of me denied any hate towards him. It was only Feliciano's nature to be that way. He was naturally the type of person to want to please everyone around him, Grandpa was defiantly no exception. I didn't want to ruin something else for Feliciano. He can have Ludwig; I won't take that from him. It hurts to leave, but I know its right.

I stopped only once, to catch my breath. It was dark, surprisingly, by then. I was on the outskirts of town, miles past the market.

"Damn," I whispered under my breath, panting and clutching my aching side.

I was lost, I knew it. I had never been this far out. I kicked a random pebble in my path in anger then sunk to the ground in defeat. "Damn it, damn it, fuck it, damn it," I chanted over and over again into my hands.

I couldn't turn around, fuck no. There wasn't a place where I could begin to think where Antonio could be. My luck, he was sold back into Spain.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I looked up to the source of the voice above me. It was that girl, Malicia. She had on a hooded cloak and carried a small, woven basket. Her bright eyes were worried looking and she frowned.

"Oh, nothing," I answered softly, crossing my arms over my knees and placing my head atop them.

"Hmm…are you sure? You look in distress. Besides, it's late. You should just come with me for safe measures."

She held out her hand to me with a smile. I raised one eyebrow and hesitantly grasped her hand in my own. She then yanked me up with so much force that it shocked me. I looked at her with wide eyes as she giggled.

"I'm sorry, was that too much?"

I scoffed, "Like hell it was!"

**xxx**

When we arrived at her home, I was speechless. The "home" was a damn mansion! Huge, white pillars held the beautiful structure together, balconies could be seen from over head, and a beautiful fountain was displayed in the front yard.

"You can stay here as long as you need to, Lovino, I promise." She smiled and grasped my hand once more as we walked into the home.

"Yeah…_grazie," _I mumbled as my eyes tried to take in every inch of the interior.

"_Signora,_ I have these boxes of chocolates that you asked for, but I haven't a place to put…them…"

Our eyes met. Those eyes that I had missed for so long. That voice that I had longed to hear had finally returned. He was here with me; he had been sold to this family. Antonio was finally with me.

Malicia turned and giggled, "Oh, don't worry about those, Antonio! You can set them down anywhere; I really have no use for them now anyways."

His eyes averted from hers to mine every few words she spoke until finally he nodded and disappeared once more. I held my breath and my eyes swelled with tears. I couldn't believe it. My luck had genuinely turned around. A hand waving in front of my face suddenly brought me out of my amazed trance.

"Lovino? Are you alright? You seem a bit…out of it? Do you know Antonio?" She asked.

I turned my head to meet her gaze. "Huh? Antonio? Well…y-yes. I do. It has been so long, though. Excuse me, will you? I'd like to speak with him, if that's alright." I explained politely, trying to sound not too desperate.

She nodded sweetly before silently permitting me to see him. I nodded curtly to her before walking in the direction he had gone to. I turned quickly down the corner he vanished in, only to be seized by a pair of soft, familiar lips. It was quick, but fierce, just how they always used to be, his tongue dragging across my bottom lip before I pulled away, panting and blushing with arousal.

"I knew you would come back to me, Lovino." He whispered, the huskiness of deprival and sexual desire was prominent in his voice.

I smirked, "You couldn't wait but a few more minutes for me to find you to greet me this way?"

"No, never. I need you now. I've needed you. Lovi, I love you so much." His lips slowly traveled down my jaw to my neck, where he bite and sucked possessively. I knew I was his, and I knew he was mine.

"N-No, n-not here, _bastardo_," I whimpered, my want becoming an evident problem.

"Hold to me then,"

"W-Wha-" Before his statement could even register in my mind; he wrapped his arms around my middle and hoisted me up and out of the hall to somewhere more private.

**xxx**

"Mmm, Antonio!"

His body pressed against mine, our bodies finally joined together after such a long separation. My fingers raked through his soft hair, his strong, rough hands gripped my hips and my legs clamped around his waist. He moaned and groaned with every thrust he made.

"Oh, Lovi, you f-feel so good!"

"I-I'll never leave you, Antonio! _T-Ti amo!_"

Tears streamed down my face, not from pleasure nor pain, but from fact that I was back with them. We were making love again and it felt so good and so right.

"Lovino, _te amo! Te amo!_"

"A-Ah! _Si_, Antonio!"

We were reduced to nothing but panting, limp lovers. Antonio pressed against me, our slick bodies touching wonderfully, I smiled calmly. I missed this. I missed this peace.

"Lovi, I've missed you so much. I swear to you, we will leave together. Tonight!" He said cheerfully, his voice full of promise, but I barely heard it.

I hummed in a content post-sex haze. "Sure, Antonio. We will…"

I drifted off into sleep, my fingers still running through his damp hair. I could've lived in that moment forever. Just he and I.

Just me and my Antonio.

_**A.N.**_

_**Italian: **_insieme _**English: **_together

_**Awww you guys...it's over :( **_

_**I'd just like to thank everyone, once again, who stayed with me through this entire story! I love you all sooooo effing much!**_

_**So, you know, if you've never reviewed this story, now's your chance! It'd make me extra super happyyyyy!**_

_**Until next time, peeps. Arrivederci!**_


	15. Epilogue

_**A.N./**_

_**S**__**o I've decided that this will be my (early) Christmas present to all of you! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then here's a random chapter.**_

_**P.S. This is not in Lovino's POV anymore, it's just 3rd person, the author's.**_

**xxx**

The sun's harsh rays beat down heavily on the two individuals who were diligently working together.

Antonio gently set down his basket overflowing with round, ripe tomatoes, his forearm pressing to his damp forehead. A satisfied smile spread across his heated face.

"That's the last of them, Lovi! We're finally finished!" the cheerful Spaniard leaned over and kissed his Italian lover fully on his lips.

"Ack! Not now, bastard! You smell terrible and you're sweaty as hell!" Lovino protested, pulling away from Antonio's kiss.

The Spaniard laughed and embraced his stubborn lover, crashing their soaking bodies together.

"Oh _mi amor_, don't pretend like you are not the same!" he pulled away with a slight gleam of mischief in his emerald eyes. "Besides, it's not like this is the first time we've ever been this hot together..."

Lovino's face began to heat up even more than the sun had caused him to, his face turning a deep scarlet.

"_Idiota_! D-Don't say it like that!"

**xxx**

It had been almost a year since Antonio had whisked away Lovino to a fresh new start in the Spanish countryside. A small, abandoned cottage had been their castle, the rolling, plentiful fields and flourishing tomato farm; their kingdom, and they were the rulers. Antonio; the king and Lovino his queen.

They had found an old, crumbling chapel just on the edge of the Italian boarder, it started as a simple joke at first, but they ended up making sacred, marital vows for each other that could have been taken just as seriously as a man and woman with a preacher.

"Now you're my wife, Lovino. I'll love you forever, I promise you I will. I'll be the strong husband and watch over my little woman." Antonio had proclaimed proudly and securely, kissing his "blushing bride" that night proceeding their vows.

"Don't call me your wife! I-I'm not a woman!" Lovino protested with a blush, internally not minding the title his husband had given him.

Antonio chuckled, "To me you are! You're beautiful and loving, just like a sweet, Italian girl." He teased.

At that point, Lovino had given up completely with a pout and caved into the Spaniard's wishes...and his awful title.

**xxx**

The gentle Spanish breeze softly blew through the Italian's soft, chestnut hair as he lay in the flowing, green meadow only yards away from their small cottage. He had closed his eyes, but had not fallen asleep. He longed to have this blissful peace all day. Of course, he loved to be with Antonio, but the heat and pain of picking tomatoes wasn't exactly his idea of "peace". Antonio, on the other hand, absolutely loved it.

There were only a few instances where Lovino thought of home. He had, for the most part, blocked that past from his mind. He remembered Feliciano and wondered how he had come to be. Had he ran off with Ludwig as well? Had he let him go to please Grandpa? Or had he even _told_ Grandpa yet? After deep thought, Lovino concluded that it was much better to just leave it be and only remember the good times he had with his brother and Grandpa. When they were younger, much younger.

A slight sensation hit the stilled Italian's nose, causing him to immediately crinkle his nose and open his eyes. A delicate flower had been dangled above him and just barely tickling his nose. A pair of handsome green eyes greeted him next, causing him to shake his head, but smile all the same.

"Why did you wake up, _mi amor_? You look so peaceful when you sleep, it's absolutely beautiful." The Spaniard asked softly, running his fingers lazily through his "wife's" soft curls.

Lovino sighed, "How could I with you interrupting me with that damn flower,"

His harsh words didn't faze Antonio, instead they only fueled him further to lean down and place chaste kisses on his lips. Lovino met every one of them. They weren't like their usual hot, sensual, passionate kisses that usually led to love-making, but these were the sweet, innocent kisses that were just as equally effective.

Antonio pulled away with a sweet smile, a similar one below him, painted on Lovino's face.

"I'm so glad we're together, alone. I'm happy we left. I'm happy you decided to run after me." Antonio said gently, running his long fingers across his lover's face.

Lovino playfully scoffed, rolling his eyes. "But remember, bastard, you were the one who dragged me off and made love to me like we hadn't seen each other in years."

"Touché," He admitted plainly, before joining their lips once more for another kiss.

After they parted once more, Antonio looked down into his lover's relaxed eyes and smiled. He could smile forever just looking at him. He loved him. He wished they could stay like this forever.

"Te amo, Lovino."

The Italian nodded slightly, "Si, ti amo, Antonio."

**xxx**

**A.N./**

__**SORRY FOR ALL THE CHAPTER UPDATES! I found a few mistakes...**__

__**Well, there ya go! An epilogue :)**__

_ _**It made me smile at all the people who suggested and/or wanted an epilgue because I had it in my mind that I was going to do it, but closer to Christmas time just so I could have an excuse to write this as a Christmas present.**__

_ _**Thank you all, once again, for your reviews and follows and favorites! This has been a wonderful experience thanks to you all :)**__


End file.
